Mirror of Reflections
by Alecto Perdita
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- What if Sailor Mercury was the first to awaken? What if Queen Beryl wasn't who she appeared to be? A complete rewrite of the first season and parts of the Silver Millennium.
1. Reflection of Strength

A teenage girl stared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror. Her house, her penthouse home, was empty as usual. Her mother, who is a doctor, often worked the early or late night shift at the hospital. 

Today was a new day, her mother had told her early this morning before she left, today she would start over at a new school. She did not look forward to it. She did not look forward to wandering the halls of her new school alone, her fellow classmates lined against the walls, whispering and spreading rumors about her.

She picked up her hairbrush, running it through her shoulder-length blue hair. Glancing at her new school I.D. card, she scowled, a frown that did not fit her pale delicate features. The card read; Mizuno Ami, 8th grade, the first class, Juuban Junior High School.

Mirror of Reflections  
Prologue  
Reflection of Strength  
Rating: PG - PG 13  
Email Alecto:

"Why do so many people never amount to anything? Because they don't think. It's astonishing what an effort it seems to be for many people to put their brain definitely and systematically to work. They seem to insist on somebody else doing their thinking for them. The individual who doesn't make up his mind to cultivate the habit of thinking misses the greatest pleasure of life. He not only misses the greatest pleasure, but he cannot make the most of himself."  
-Thomas Edison

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko-san. I do not own it. Please don't sue me. However this story is mine and any other characters I will create along the way.

* * *

She stood near the windows, clinging to the satin tapestries, terrified of the scene before her. Her mother hovered over her godfather, trying desperately to cure his ailment. Her godmother sat besides her godfather's sick bed, crying hysterically as she clutched her eleven-year-old son, her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Gemma. There's not much more I can do to help." Her mother croaked. River of tears ran coursed down her pale cheeks. Her mother hadn't slept in days, her eyes bloodshot and swollen.

"You did your best Galena, it's not your fault." Her godmother cried, grasping her husband's hand tightly, "Oh, Alroy."

"Gemma, calm down, I'm as healthy as I was ten years ago." Her godfather, Alroy, said in reassurance, and then beginning to cough, "Bring Purity over here."

Galena, her mother, guided her to Alroy's deathbed. Alroy smiled warmly at Purity, "You're going to grow up to break a lot of hearts." He chuckled deeply. He affectionately brushed her bangs away to reveal a pair of frightened azure eyes. "Take care of your mother for me alright? And never lose faith in Him, our God. No matter how bad things look, He'll always be there for you. Never lose faith and do not forget what His son has taught us. There will come a time when darkness and despair will surrounds you, but if you can live through it, your life will become more complete then it ever was. To do so you must believe in Him, or Satan will obtain your soul. Be careful with what you do."

He turned to his son by his bedside. "She's your best friend and I want you to take good care of her and your mother. Son, I'm sorry I couldn't have spent more time with you. There was so much I wanted to teach you, show you. But I guess fate is against me. I'll always be there, watching over you, even if you can't see me."

Alroy turned to Galena. "I leave them in your hands now, protect them well and teach my son well. Be firm if you have to, he can be rather mischievous at times."

"Papa, I promise I'll be good, I'll never make trouble again. I'll listen to my tutors and I'll stop playing tricks on them. Just stay." He whispered brokenly as tears began to course down his cheeks.

"Stop crying." Alroy ordered firmly, his features then softened. "There no need to cry, I'm not going anywhere. Didn't I say I'm always going to be there?" His son nodded meekly. "That's my boy."

"Children, go outside and play." Galena ordered softly. She gently pushed the two protesting children out the door and closed it in their face.

The two turned and were about to leave when Gemma's voice screamed, "Alroy! Alroy! Wake up! This isn't funny! Alroy! Alroy! Come back!"

He ran back to the door and pulled and pulled at the handle. The door did not open as everyone else in the household heard Gemma's mourning. He banged on the door as tears once again fell incessantly from his deep sapphire eyes. "Let me in! I order you! Papa! Answer me! Papa!"

Purity stared at her best friend. Her heart wrenched in pain for all of them. Her five-year-old mind could not fully comprehend everything that was going on. Tears sprang from her eyes as confusion and turmoil tore at her soul.

With a loud wail she raced outside, dodging various servants and maids. It was sunny outside. The irony tore at her. She threw herself onto the grass and cried out her pain and confusion.

Galena watched her daughter sob from the window of Alroy's deathbed on the second floor. She closed the tapestries, plunging the dreary room into a more fitting darkness. Gemma continued to mourn the loss of her husband as her son continued to cry outside the room. She walked over to Gemma; she gently lifted her sister-in-law to her feet and guided her out of the room.

Gemma enveloped her son in a loving embrace as soon as she caught sight of his shaking form. The mother and son mourned their loss in each other's embrace.

Galena closed the door sadly behind herself. She made her to her Alroy's deathbed. She held his cold, lifeless hand and desperately checked for a pulse. Nothing. No pulse, no breathing, no heartbeat, nothing. She pulled the sheet over the face of his lifeless corpse. She sunk to a corner of the room, staring dully at her older brother's deathbed. Sobs racked her body as the stress and worries of the past few weeks finally took a toll on her. Yet despite all that was happening, the sun continued to shine

---

"Tsukino Usagi, get up this instant!" Tsukino Ikuko yelled for the fourth time.

Mumbling sleepily, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and sat up as her mother left the room. A cascade of gold fell over her face, she tossed her purple moon and bunny sheets aside. Usagi yawned tiredly.

Had she been dreaming? She couldn't remember any of it...

Glancing wearily at her clock she began to panic. She was going to be late. So begins another day in the life of fourteen-year-old Tsukino Usagi.

Five minutes later, Usagi was racing through the streets, barely dodging a number of people. She skidded around another corner and to her dismay; she had run over a pedestrian in the process. Books and papers flew in all possible directions.

Swearing gently under her breath, Usagi looked to see exactly whom she had run down. Her eyes interlocked with a pair of ocean blue. Time seemed to cease.

The sound of her school's late bell ringing a block away brought reality crashing back down. Usagi quickly gathered her books and apologized quietly. She ran down the street, she was late.

Twenty year-old Chiba Mamoru stared as the girl's shadow disappeared around the corner. Slowly he picked up his books and his other belongings.

He looked down at one of the textbooks, it was an algebra textbook. He hadn't taken algebra in years now. The girl must have taken off with his book for multivariate calculus.

Mamoru peered into the book, the name inside the cover read "Tsukino Usagi." Mamoru couldn't help but smile at how cute the name was. He glanced at his watch and groaned. No point in running, he was already late.

---

She was two hundred light years away from what she called home, with no friends or family. Silver white hair tied into a long, thin ponytail with dull ice blue eyes, she wore a black uniform fitted her comfortably. How she longed to return home. How many years has it been? A few? Tens? Hundreds? Thousands? She could not remember, not that it truly mattered.

"Serenity." She sighed.

It was time to go home.

---

Usagi rushed up the stairs and came screeching into the classroom just as Haruna-sensei called her name. She let out a deafening "HERE!" before crashing painfully into the broom closet. Here class stared dumbly at her and blinked in unison. Haruna-sensei stalked over to the fallen girl and pointed angrily to the door.

Usagi sighed; she picked herself up and dusted herself off. By now, this was her daily morning routine. Looking up, she caught Ami's gaze, the two stared at each other.

Usagi's mind screamed in joy. 'Kallan! It's you! You're here!'

---

Purity ran across the wide-open meadow. Today was her fourteenth birthday, her simple whit dress fluttered around her. From a distance, a pair of warm blue eyes watched her closely, short blue hair swayed slightly in the wind. She sat between the boughs of a tree, watching her with a philosophy book resting in her lap. Purity spotted the girl. She was no more than five years older than her, dressed in an elegant blue dress.

Purity approached the base of the tree where the girl sat. The girl simply hopped off the branch, landing perfectly and uninjured on her feet. "I presume you are Lady Galena's daughter, Lady Purity. Please to make your acquaintance." The girl curtsied.

"You must be a member of the delegates from the moon. Please to meet you." Purity curtsied deeply. She knew the girl's station was well above her own.

"Actually I'm the ambassador for Mercury." She smiled.

"Since you have my name, may I have yours?" Purity asked.

"Chishiki Kallan, but please call me Kallan." The young ambassador smiled.

"That would not be proper, Chishiki-sama." Purity protested.

Kallan chuckled, "I insist, now do you know anything of philosophy?" and as Purity nodded, she continued. "What is your opinion of the Socratic Paradox?"

---

"Tsukino-san!" Haruna-sensei roared, "OUT!"

Usagi blinked, continuing to stand in the same spot. What was that?

"NOW!!!" Haruna-sensei bellowed.

Usagi mumbled under her breath, she leaned against the wall outside of the classroom as Haruna-sensei started to teach. She decided to do the math homework she had neglected to do, but she could not find her algebra textbook.

"I'm not in calculus." Usagi said curiously then smacked her forehead. "We must have switched books."

'Well, no duh, baka. This was not going to be a good day, but seeing him makes it all worth it.' Usagi mentally slapped herself. 'Who the hell are you thinking about? You can't, remember, you can't.'

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut as tears welled up in her cerulean eyes, threatened to spill. She furiously wiped away her tears and glanced inside the book, the name read Chiba Mamoru.

---

"Usagi-chan, what did you get?" Osaka Naru asked her best friend who stared depressingly at the scoreboard.

"Don't ask, Naru-chan." Usagi groaned. She was not looking forward to the afternoon ahead. She had failed her second test this week.

"Mizuno Ami got top score again." Naru stared at the name to the most left.

"Who?" Usagi asked.

"You should know by now." Umino Gurio said as he popped out of nowhere, scaring Usagi half to death. "She's the new girl at school, supposed to have 300 IQ.  
Rumor is she's attending the new Crystal Seminar Cram School."

"I've heard of that place from my mom. She said it's very expensive and very exclusive." Usagi said.

"Usagi-chan, Mizuno-san was the girl you were staring at this morning when you came in." Naru sweat dropped.

"Honto ni? I've never really noticed." Usagi said blankly.

"She's just a rich snob." Shiranai Kodomo, one of the popular students at school, snorted as she and her friends passed by the group. Komodo was the dark beauty  
that could make any men swoons at her feet any day she wanted.

"Why's that?" Usagi asked.

"Her mother's a leading doctor at Juuban Hospital. Mizuno-san never talks to anyone and all she does is study during break. We all know how smart she already is." Komodo sneered.

"She's seems kinda lonely to me." Naru stated quietly.

"All I know is her stay at Juuban Junior High won't be a nice one." Kodomo and her friends grinned cruelly as they spotted Ami. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of." Komodo and her friends walked off toward Ami.

Usagi knew well of what Komodo's gang did. They would taunt and humiliate the new student until they drove them out of the school or until they grew tired and found someone else. Some survived, some were not so fortunate. She was about to run up to Komodo and stop her before any damage could be inflicted, but Naru and Umino stopped her.

"Let me go!" Usagi demanded.

"No, you can't fight them, you'll never win." Naru exclaimed, shaking her head.

"But..."

---

Ami clutched her books tightly, trying desperately to ignore the stares she was suddenly receiving from her peers. She did not know it was only because they saw Shiranai Komodo and her friends were heading her way. At that moment almost everyone in that hallway pitied Ami for what was about to happen to her.

Ami was flung back when something slammed into her petite body. The contents of her schoolbag were spilled out as Ami was thrown to the floor. She found herself surrounded by a circle of stuck up cheerleaders wearing too much makeup.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the girl-genius? Where are your study books today?" Komodo sneered.

Another girl stepped on Ami's pencil case, squashing it purposely into the floor. "You're not welcome here, nerd. Why don't you just go home, little girl?"

"This is just a warning, you're not welcome. Your life here will be hell." With those last words Komodo and her group left a red-faced Ami sitting on the floor.

Ami fought back tears that threatened to spill forth. She tried to ignore the stares she received from her classmates. Her blue bangs hid her tearful cerulean eyes. She was strong. She would not be discouraged. She would not lose. She would not be defeated.

Ami was surprised when she saw a hand hold out her notebook for her. She looked up and met the bright blue sky of a wonderful new day.

---

"Kallan-chan, do you think I'll see him again?" Her princess asked, her golden hair shining brilliantly under the light of the Earth.

"Of course, Serenity-hime. The odds of you seeing him again are 3 out of 5. Let's not forget the ratio that your mother, her Majesty, owns him and his family. Why do you ask?" Kallan asked, brushing aside a blue bang.

Serenity sighed dreamily, "Kallan-chan, you wouldn't understand."

"Why might that be?" Kallan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm in love." Serenity sighed dreamily again as she leaned against the railing, staring at the Earth above.

"Love?" Kallan questioned as if love was something very foreign to her and it was. Her whole life, she was raised and trained to be a soldier, diplomat, and princess in the Moon Kingdom, millions of miles away from her home world. She never got to know her mother, father, or brother.

"Hai, love. I'm in love, Kallan-chan. I think he's the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, no, I'm sure." Serenity turned around to face Kallan, a large grin plastered on her face.

"Love." Kallan paused for a second, "Love. I wish you the best of luck. You have my blessings from here to eternity."

Serenity looked into Kallan's eyes, as if she was searching for something, and she found what she was looking for. "Kallan-chan, you know I love you too." Serenity enveloped Kallan in a sisterly hug.

"I know." Kallan whispered as she fought back tears of joy.

---

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked Ami.

"Yes...yes, I'm fine." Ami muttered and quickly swiped her eyes.

Usagi's face softened then brightened. "You want to eat lunch with us?"

Ami was taken back by the offer, fearing it was just a trick. "Yes," she answered hesitantly.

---

Somewhere out there, a woman slept on, unaware her destiny was beginning to unfold as she slumbered. She could only dream of the life she once cherished and the ghosts of her memories could only haunt her.

---

"Galena, I think we've found a side effect of your powers." A grim faced Alroy said to his newly sorceress sister.

"A side effect?" Galena clutched her seven-year-old nephew in her lap.

"Galena, I'm sorry but I'm afraid you'll never be able to have children." Gemma said, taking Galena's hand comfortingly into her own.

"I...I can't have children?" Galena stuttered.

Alroy nodded grimly as his wife embraced his shocked sister. "As a sorceress, you can't have children of your own. The closest thing to children is the person you pass your powers onto when you die."

"I can't do that. How could I give this horrid side effect to another person?" Galena exclaimed. Her nephew stared up at her, not quite understanding the commotion.

"You'll have to, Galena. A sorceress cannot die in peace unless she is free of her powers, so you will have to pass it on." Gemma explained. "I know this is hard for you but you must accepts things as they come to you. It's the way things are."

Galena put her nephew down from her lap, "I need some free air." With that she walked off, leaving her brother and sister-in-law to wonder about her.

Galena wandered into the garden, thinking about the past few days. How exciting her newfound powers had been at first, but now... "I've so wanted a little girl of my own, to raise, to cherish, to teach." Galena glanced up at the moon. She had always been fascinated by the moon and by all its legends of prosperous kingdoms and gods and goddesses. "Selene, please I've so wanted children. Why did this have to happen to me?"

Galena stopped as she heard the crying of a baby coming from a nearby bush. She cautiously peered through the leaves. Her emerald eyes met a pair of frightened sky blue. Galena found a basket with a child no more then two months old. She watched in shock as a strange insignia on the girl's head faded away.

"Where did you come from? Where are your mommy and daddy?" Galena cooed as she tickled the child. The baby girl giggled and grabbed Galena's index finger. Galena felt a shiver of power run down her spine.

As she lifted the basket, a piece of paper fell out. It read: _Please take care of my little girl, she is in grave danger. I will be back one day to claim her. You will know when the white lilies bloom once more._

The white lilies within the garden have failed to every year for five years. Her powers told Galena they lied dormant, asleep, until the time came.

Galena stared at the elegantly written note. Who would dare to try and harm such an innocent child? She would let no harm come to this girl, she would raise this child as her own. Galena thanked Selene for answering her prayers. She looked down at the baby cradled in her arms and smiled, "I think I'll call you Purity."

---

She awoke abruptly from her slumber, gasping for her breath. It was the same dream, no, memory again, every night. The time was near to take back her daughter and everything that was rightfully hers. It was time.

---

A lone black cat wandered the streets. On its forehead, there appeared to be a crescent moon bald spot of some sort. Its ruby eyes seem to wearily watch the pedestrians walking around it and the pedestrians nervously avoided this strange animal.

"Look at that cat! Let's get it!" A group of teenage boys exclaimed as they grabbed the cat without any discretion or concern for the cat. Its face held a humanly expression of panic as it was carried off by the boys.

---

Ami walked home alone, wishing Usagi was with her but Usagi lived in the opposite direction. Her first day at a new school was better than she had thought, now that she met Usagi.

She was beginning to wonder what tomorrow would be like when she heard the strangled cries of a tortured animal. Ami ran toward the direction of the cries, finding a group of boys inhumanely torturing a poor, defenseless cat.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ami demanded, despite the fact that the boys were much taller and stronger then her.

"Get lost, Toots!" The ringleader exclaimed, "This is none of your business."

"Then I'm making it my business. How dare you hurt such a defenseless creature? In the name of Mercury, I will punish you!"

Ami blinked blankly. Where in the world did that come from?

The boys blinked in confusion. "Defenseless?" the leader asked. "You know how many scratches we got before we even started beating the cat?!"

"Then that'll teach you not to pick on others! Get lost now!" Ami shouted.

The leader waved her off, "No point in arguing with ya, here's your stupid cat. Come on boys, we have better things to do."

Ami stared hatefully at the group's retreating backs. She had no idea why she said all the things she had and how she said the things she had. Ami rushed over to the cat, cradling it in her arms. A pair of rubies glanced up at her before the cat slipped into unconsciousness.

---

Ami bandaged the cat's wound and placed its broken leg into a mini cast. The cat slept for three days straight before waking up long enough for Ami to feed it some milk and meat before it went back to sleep for another two days.

Meanwhile at school, things were getting worse. Komodo and her gang were getting worse and worse. They humiliated her during her classes, at lunch, in the bathroom, everywhere. She took every blow silently they threw, her face getting redder and redder every time. The only thing that kept her from losing it completely was Usagi and her soothing words and her caring smiles.

"Good afternoon, kitty-chan. How are you today?" Ami asked the cat, who meowed in response.

She checked the cat's bandages, and to her surprise she found the cat's wounds were healed already. "Amazing! Your wounds are all healed!" The cat meowed and licked Ami's face and she giggled in return.

"I'm glad you're okay, kitty-chan."

Ami held the cat up, examining the cat in the light. Ami checked the cat's gender despite its dignified protest. "Sorry, kitty, but I needed to know. Okaa-san said I could keep you. You like that?"

The cat seemed to purr in reply and rubbed against Ami's arm.

"What should I name you?" She caught sight of the strange crescent symbol on the cat's forehead. "Let's name you Luna, after the Roman goddess of the moon."

Luna meowed approvingly.

Ami glanced at the clock on the wall of her room, it was 3:30 and she had to go to cram school. "Well, Luna, I have cram school. I'll see you later."

Luna meowed, as if she was bidding Ami farewell. Just before she left the apartment, she turned back and said to Luna. "Funny, it's almost like you understand me."

With those last words, Ami turned and left.

"I can, Ami-chan." Luna said and headed toward the open window to follow her new mistress. It was time.

---

She sat on her throne, thousands of shadows stood before her, awaiting her command. She brushed aside a bang of tarnished red hair. Her once emerald eyes were now a lifeless orange-red. Her milky white fangs shone in the light of her raven-colored crystal ball on a snow-white staff. Her ivory skin gleamed a ghostly pale in the light of the torches in the cavern.

A man stepped forth from the dark crowd. He bowed to the lady on the throne. He wore his long blond hair in a ponytail with cold green eyes that were lifeless. "Queen Beryl, the time has come. We've come to the final stage of the experiment. We need only one more test run. I wish to test it with a youma."

"Very well, Zoisite. I grant you permission on the use of your project on Jadeite's present operation." Beryl shifted in her seat, waving her hand in a careless manner.

Another man stalked out of the crowd, his face overflowing with anger. He had short blond hair and fuming ice blue eyes. "Queen Beryl, I would appreciate it if Zoisite did not interfere with my missions."

"Well, Jadeite," Zoisite mocked. "Queen Beryl, gave me permission. Deal with it."

"You dare insult me?! Why you insolent son of a-" Jadeite was cut off by a unhappy Queen of the Dark Kingdom.

"ENOUGH!!! I will hear no more! Zoisite, proceed. Jadeite, return to your post." Beryl ordered, her eyes glowed a deadly red.

Jadeite scowled as he vanished while ranting a very long list of profanity directed at Zoisite. Zoisite grinned with triumph. He had won this round easily.

Beryl peered into her crystal ball, an evil darkness spreading across the globe. She smirked. It was time.

---

Usagi walked into Crown Game Center, clutching the college math textbook in her hand. She looked around in hopes of seeing a familiar dark head. And there  
he was, talking to Motoki as usual.

'Come on girl, you can do it. All you have to do is go over there, give him back his book and get your book back. How hard can that be?'

Taking another glance at Mamoru's handsome figure, she sighed.,'You're in way over your head.'

---

Ami rushed toward Crown Game Center. It was now a habit for Ami to squeeze in a quick game at the arcade with Usagi before rushing off to cram school.

"I'm going to be late." She felt like the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland and began to wonder if Usagi's habit were beginning to rub off on her.

Her trip was cut short just outside the arcade doors when she ran into Komodo's friends.

"Well, well, isn't it the genius girl?" Komodo sneered, "Shouldn't you be at your little juku?" Komodo's friends smirked as they surrounded the small blue-haired girl.

"Where's your dumb blond friend?" One of the other girls mocked.

"You hear the joke about the dumb blond who couldn't tell the difference between a sheep and the dog? Tsukino-san sure has the grades to be her. You think the joke was about her?" Another laughed annoyingly, and then the others followed her lead.

Something inside Ami snapped. It was one thing to insult her but it was another thing to insult the first girl that befriended her in a long time. She lunged at Komodo and grabbed her long black hair.

Usagi had finally gathered the courage to approach Mamoru when she heard a scream echo through the game center. And through the glass door, rolled in Ami and Komodo, each kicking the crap out of each other.

"Cat fight!" A few of the boys shouted.

"Place your bets over here!" A certain red-haired boy called and was soon flooded by cash and bets.

"My money's on the blue-haired freak."

"I'm going for the cheerleader. I heard they could be pretty nasty sometimes."

"Why you, bitch!" Komodo screamed as she broke away from Ami. "I'll show you!" Komodo aimed an uncoordinated kick at Ami's chest, who easily blocked it and threw the brunette cheerleader back.

"Ami-chan! Stop!" Usagi cried but her calls went unheeded.

"What's going on?" Motoki asked as he and Mamoru made their way to the crowd.

Komodo threw another uncoordinated punch at Ami. Ami dropped to the floor and swung an expert kick, knocking Komodo off her feet. Out of nowhere, Luna streaked across the room and left a few scratches on Komodo's face. The black cat landed protectively in front of Ami, her hairs standing at its ends as she hissed at the cheerleader. It was over.

Usagi raced up to Ami. "Ami-chan, are you all right?! Why did you do that?!"

Komodo's friends proceeded to help Komodo and carry her out. "You'll regret this, bitch. I'll make your life a complete hell! This isn't over!"

Ami blushed in embarrassment. She gently pushed Usagi aside and ran off to juku. Luna took one look at the crowd and Usagi before chasing after Ami.

"Ami-chan, wait!" Usagi chased after Ami but she was long gone.

"Usagi-chan, what was that all about?" Motoki asked as he came after Usagi with Mamoru not far behind.

"I don't know, Motoki-onii-chan, but that's not like Ami-chan at all." Usagi muttered as she stared after the fleeing form of a black cat.

"Usagi-chan, I think Ami-chan left this behind." Motoki said as he handed Usagi a blue disk.

"Your friend must attend the Crystal Seminar Cram School." Mamoru stated as he peered at the computer disk over Motoki's shoulder.

"Yeah, I better go return this to her." Usagi took the disk and started to walk away when she remembered. Usagi ran back up to Mamoru and bowed to him. "Before I forget." Usagi handed Mamoru back his math book and rushed off to catch up with Ami.

"What's this about?" Motoki asked as he gazed suspiciously at Mamoru.

"Nothing." Mamoru mumbled as he watched Usagi's form disappear into the distance.

---

Ami gasped for her breath as she slowed at the door of her juku. Luna wheezed as she caught up with her blue-haired mistress.

"Oh, how could I do that? Now no one will ever speak to me again." Ami whispered to no one in particular. Tears gathered in her cerulean eyes, threatening to spill forth. Luna meowed encouragingly as she rubbed against Ami's leg. 'I am strong. I will not be discouraged. I will not lose. I will not be defeated.'

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're still there for me. Thank you for watching over me." Ami picked up Luna and hugged the cat tightly. "You must be a guardian angel." Luna licked Ami's face in a sympatric manner. "I have juku now, but you can't come in, as much as I would like you to," Ami sighed as she placed Luna down. "You stay here, don't go anywhere."

Luna sat on the ground obediently, her ruby eyes narrowed at the building before her.

Ami sighed as she slid into her seat before her computer. She checked her bag and made a startling discovery. "Oh no, my disk is missing."

A shadow fell over her suddenly. It was only her sensei. "Something wrong, Mizuno-san?"

"Nothing, sensei." Ami muttered.

"Use the crystal disk, Mizuno-san. You are our best student. We want you to receive the best education." The teacher said before moving over to another student.

"I don't want to use that stupid disk, it gives me a headache." Ami whispered.

---

"The Crystal Seminar Cram School introduces the new revolutionary 'crystal disk,' which is capable of turning anyone into a genius." Usagi read the ad at the door of the juku. "Kinda far fetch if you ask me." Usagi examined the small disk in her hand. "Can this really make people smart? If so, maybe I should try it."

"Meow." Usagi looked down at the sound of a cat. She saw Luna sitting at her feet.

"Hi there. Are you Ami-chan's friend?" Usagi bent down to meet Luna's eyes.

"Meow."

"Is she inside?"

"Meow."

"Can you bring me to her?"

"Meow." With that, the cat raced inside the building.

"Wait!" Usagi called, chasing after the cat.

---

"Jadeite-sama, I am ready for the final stages of our operation." The teacher spoke into her watch, her face suddenly taking a hideous transformation.

"Youma Gakumon, I have something for you." Jadeite said, his eyes darkening.

A small ball of light appeared before the youma. Gakumon grasped the energy carefully, feeling its power running and coursing through her vein.

"Do what you must. Do not fail me." Jadeite said before he signed off.

"Of course, master." The youma grinned evilly as she glanced back at the room full of students.

Ami looked up from her work, she couldn't shake from the feeling there was something evil going on amidst. 'Ok, you've obviously been working too much. Just breath and relax.' Ami told herself.

"Pssh, Ami-chan." Ami looked up, she was surprised by Usagi's face.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here! Go before the sensei comes back." Ami hissed.

"I just came to give you back your disk." Usagi handed Ami her crystal disk.

"How did you get up here?"

"Your cat brought me up here."

"Meow."

"Luna?"

"Is that her name?"

"Hai."

"Do these crystal disks really work? If so I better enroll here."

"I don't know. They just give me headaches."

"What are you doing here?!" The teacher demanded as she stepped back into the classroom.

"I just came to return the crystal disk to my friend. I'll be leaving now." Usagi edged nervously toward the door as she stared warily at the sensei.

"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere." The teacher smirked as she changed back to her youma form.

"Ami-chan, is that supposed to be your sensei?" Usagi squeaked.

"I don't think so." Ami choked. She glanced around at her fellow student, but all of them were out cold- slumped against their desks.

The youma glanced at Ami and then the rest of the class and back. "You didn't use the crystal disk like I told you to." She growled.

"Studying is something done with one's mind, not with a machine or a disk." Ami shouted.

"Doesn't matter." The youma grinned as she grabbed Usagi by a pigtail and shoved her face into a nearby computer screen. Ami watched in shock, as streams of steam appeared to flow from Usagi's head to the computer.

"What are you doing?! Stop it! Leave her alone!" Ami screamed. A strange blue emblem appeared on her forehead.

Usagi slumped against the computer, her energy all gone. She moaned as she struggled to stay conscious. "Ami-chan, run." And with that she slipped into the darkness.

---

Meanwhile on the street right outside of Crown Game Center, a dark haired man walked out of the arcade. His head started to pound, his heart constricted in fear for someone, and his breathing slowed. What was happening to him?

"Serenity."

Those were his last thought and words before he slipped into unconsciousness.

---

"I've found you, Kallan-chan!" Luna exclaimed. She proceeded to execute a back flip, a strange blue pen landed on the floor at Ami's feet. "Ami-chan, the pen. Remember! If not for yourself, then for your friend. Do you want her to die here?"

The youma looked around in a confused manner. "Who said that?! Show yourself."

Ami picked up pen, staring at it strangely. "Usagi-chan." She closed her eyes and did as Luna said. 'For Usagi-chan.' Her eyes snapped open; she knew what she had to do.

Holding the pen in the air, Ami called. "Mercury Power! Make Up!"

Luna grinned happily before she closed her crimson eyes and began to glow with an unearthly light. The youma was automatically attracted to Luna's light, which was none other than the light of the White Moon. In the cat's place stood a young woman with long black hair tied in twin buns on each side of her head. She wore a dress of the palest sunshine yellow; with pair of crescent moon earrings adored her earlobes. A yellow crescent moon hung over her claret eyes.

"You are one of them, aren't you?" The youma demanded. Luna simply smiled, looking right pass the youma and right at Ami, who had just finished transforming.

Ami looked down at her costume and couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. 'What is this? Do I have to wear such a short skirt?' She fingered the tiara on her forehead, wondering if this was all a bad dream caused by stress and lack of adequate rest.

_Ami-chan, can you hear me?_ Ami's head shot up. _Don't be afraid, I'm just speaking to you through telepathy._

_Luna?_

_Yes, it's me. Now think water, say whatever comes to your mind. Don't be afraid. You are Sailor Mercury, the soldier of wisdom and the senshi of Mercury. It's up to us now to save these students and Usagi-chan._

'Think water. Calm, quiet water.' Sailor Mercury's eyes snapped open. She raised her hands in the air. "Shabon Spray!" A mist rolled over the room, obstructing everyone's sight.

A presence appeared besides Mercury, who blindly threw a punch in that general direction. "Ami-chan, it's me, Luna."

"Luna? How is it that you're human all of a sudden?" Mercury asked in shock.

"Later." Luna hissed. "We have to figure a way to defeat the youma."

"How? We can't even see." Mercury questioned.

"You created this fog, you should be able to see through it at least. Just concentrate." Luna ordered.

Mercury closed her eyes and concentrated her mind on the before her. A strange buzzing sound caught her attention, it sounded as if something was flying through the air at a very high speed. And that thing was heading straight for Luna by the sound of it. "Luna! Watch out!" Mercury pushed Luna down just in time. Mercury felt a sting on her left cheek. The flying object had grazed her cheek, and a small trail of blood ran down her face.

"Ami-chan, are you all right?" Luna asked.

"Hai, but we better figure something out before that thing kills us." Ami gasped, touching her injured left cheek.

The mist cleared out, its time and usefulness had expired. The youma glared hatefully at Mercury and Luna. "You will both die. I will not fail, Jadeite-sama." She waved her hand and the flying object flew by Mercury again, this time cutting Mercury's right cheek. It appeared to be nothing more than a streak of energy.

"Question 1, the genius Newton's question. Why did the apple fall from the tree?" The youma asked, a group of rather sharp looking test paper appeared around her.

"That's easy." Mercury stated. "The Earth's gravity." The test papers vanished, in their place raised a group of zombie like students.

"That was an easy one. Explain what gravity is in under 50 words in one sentence."

Mercury paused for a second to think. "Gravity is the force of gravitation, being, for any sufficiently massive bodies, directly proportional to the product of their masses and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between them especially the attractive central gravitational force exerted by a celestial body such as the earth."

The zombie students dropped back to the ground as the youma sensei gaped at Mercury. "How is that possible?! Not only did you do it in one sentence but you managed with 46 words too! This isn't possible! I'm the most intelligent youma of the Dark Kingdom! How can I be outsmarted by a mere slip of a girl?! Tell me!"

Mercury sweat dropped as she watched the youma continue to rant endlessly. Luna sniffled a giggle but then burst out laughing at the most "intelligent" youma of the Dark Kingdom.

"Luna could we end this? She's beginning to scare me." Mercury whispered.

"Of course." Luna choked on her laughter. She closed her eyes and her crescent moon began to glow with a soft white light. "Moon Twilight Flash!"

A rush of light slammed into the unsuspecting youma, turning her into dust. "NO!!! You just wait, the Dark Kingdom will rule this world and plunge it into darkness. And when they do, you'll wish I were the one who did you in. Jadeite-sama, I've failed you!" The youma's last words echoed through Mercury's mind.

A hand landed on Mercury's shoulder, she met Luna's eyes.

"You did well." Luna smiled.

"I'm glad. It's good to matter." Mercury smiled. "Let's check on Usagi-chan now."

---

"It has begun." He whispered to no one in particular but himself. He glanced up at the sun as a shadow passed over it for a mere second. "Don't worry, love, it'll be over soon enough. Then we can be together again." He watched as Sailor Mercury changed back to Mizuno Ami to help her fellow student. He smiled softly. "She is the first of them, and they will free us." With that he jumped to the next rooftop and disappeared into the distance.

---

"Like they say, payback's a bitch." Komodo laughed as she and her friends cornered Ami in a corner of the schoolyard during lunch the next day.

"So are you!" Ami spat.

"Not a very smart thing to be saying for someone in your position. And here I am thinking you were a genius." Komodo mocked.

A strange glee entered her eyes, like the time right before she had first transformed. "Compared to you, Shiranai-san, everyone is a genius."

"Are you implying that I'm dumb?!" Komodo seethed.

"No, I'm congratulating you for passing the geometry test, which I seriously doubt. Get a clue." Ami rolled her eyes. She was not used to sinking to their level and hoped she never needs to again, but they pushed her to this point.

"Why you, bitch!" Komodo screamed hatefully, started to catch the attention of other students.

"Are those the only word you can say? I guess that cheerleaders have a pretty limited vocabulary." Ami smirked. The students who bothered to listen laughed as the cheerleaders flushed an angry red.

"Why you-" Komodo was cut off by Ami.

"Yes, we know what you're going to say. It's not like you can say much more." Ami sneered. This time her classmates laughed louder.

"Come on girls, we have better things to do than talk to this slut." Komodo huffed and began to stalk away.

"Look who's talking," Ami called after them. "You think that skirt can be any shorter? And could you wear less makeup, Shiranai-san, your face might just crack the next time you try to smile." Her fellow students' laughter echoed through the schoolyard. Many came up to Ami to congratulate her on her victory.

"Wow, Ami-chan, I've never seen anyone handle them like that!" Naru gazed at Ami like she was like a saint.

"I wish I had the guts to say all that stuff to them. God knows I've wanted to for the longest time." Usagi sighed.

"Although, I don't really approve of such vulgar methods, I still happy for you." Umino grinned.

Ami smiled softly, this was the beginning of a new day and a new life. She was not alone. She had Luna, Usagi, Naru, and even Umino.

'I am strong. I will not be discouraged. I will not lose. I will not be defeated. I am Sailor Mercury.'

---

Usagi walked into Crown Fruit Parlor with Ami and Naru chatting at her side. She was happy for Ami. Ami had overcome her obstacle and was getting over her fears.

A finger tapped her on the shoulder, Usagi turned. Mamoru stood before her with her Algebra book. "Here, I believe this is yours."

"Thank you." Usagi whispered.

"Chiba Mamoru." Mamoru extended his hand to the girl before him.

Usagi took his hand and looked up into his ocean eyes with an expression that was hauntingly familiar to him. "I know." Usagi smiled as she took her book. "I know."

---

"Queen Beryl, we might have lost Youma Gakumon, but our experiments proved to be successful." Zoisite bowed to the red-haired queen. "All we need now is the candidate to complete this project. The choose is yours, Queen Beryl, anyone you wish."

Queen Beryl peered into her crystal ball, scanning the streets, the building, and the houses. That was when a small petite figure caught her attention. "Her, I want her."

**To Be Continued**

The sayings, about payback being a bitch, are Stef-onee-chan's. I believe it's from chapter 18 or 19 of Final Awakenings. Read her stuff. Especially if you're bored by what's on ASMR these days like me.

As you can see, this is a first seasoner. In fact, I plan to rewrite the first season in this. Keep in mind how the youma was attacking Mercury. I didn't put the AN at the beginning because I thought it might ruin the format of the fic. Most of the senshi will follow their manga personalities, especially Rei and Usagi. FEEDBACK!!! Review or an e-mail. Ja ne.


	2. Reflection of Courage

"It is coming..." Two twin voices whispered to her. "The darkness...it's coming...beware...the darkness...beware...the unknown warrior...it will come...princess...prince...queen...king...duchess...sorceress...soldiers...darkness...pain...abandonment...love...strength...wisdom...beauty...courage...betrayal..." The voices faded away, leaving her to fight her nightmares alone once more. 

"Rei, you're going to be late." An elderly man with a white mustache dressed in a shrine attire called outside a temple room. "Rei?"

"I'm up already, Ojii-san." A teenager stepped out behind the elderly man. Her raven black hair glistened in the spring sun and her violet eyes portrayed the mysterious power she held within. She wore the gray school uniform of the exclusive private school for girls, TA Private Girls School.

"Rei!" Her grandfather jumped. "Don't startle a old man like that. His heart can't take it."

"Sorry, Ojii-san. I'm off to school." Rei turned and grabbed her book bag. She headed down the temple's many steps. Two crows circled above and cawed as Rei left the temple grounds.

Her grandfather watched as a bright aura of red flared around his granddaughter. When Rei had first arrived at this shrine, she wasn't even in elementary school.

---

_"Ojii-san, you have crows in your garden?" Little Rei asked as she saw the two black crows soar through the air. She was no more than four years old and was dressed in a small proper Victorian dress._

_"There are many in the cities." He was a much younger man ten years ago with only a graying hair and mustache. "There are very common in the city. Have you ever seen them before?"_

_All of a sudden Rei ran forward after the crows, calling, "Phobos! Deimos!"_

_"Rei!?" Her grandfather exclaimed._

_The crows landed on the little girl's shoulder as she looked back at her grandfather. "It's their names, Phobos and Deimos. This was decided a long time ago!"_

---

'Ever since then she's been such a mysterious girl. But, I know...Rei, one day, you will return to your true birth land...Even if I don't know when that will be and where that would be...'

Mirror of Reflections  
Chapter 1  
Reflection of Courage  
Rating: PG - PG 13

"I don't know what to do...This is just another crossroad in my life. But, for the first time, I don't know which way to go. I've come this far because I've...fallen for you... Rinoa...Now...am I just supposed to let you go...?"  
- Squall, Final Fantasy VIII

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko-san. I do not own it. Please don't sue me. However this story is mine and any other characters I will create along the way.

* * *

She closed her eyes and let her power flow through her body. This would be the last time she would need to teleport and then she would be home, for the first time in a millennium. She was dead tired on her feet from using all her energy to fight off bandits and other threats. 

The universe has become so chaotic as of late, but she was not worried about home. Home will always be home and home would always be there for her to go back to.

She had spent the last thousand years trying to sort out the pandemonium light-years away from home, on the other side of the universe. There has been so many civil wars, interplanetary wars, galactic wars, famine, epidemics, and all kinds of other natural disasters. Law had declined to nothing. Bandits, thieves, and murderers ran free throughout the galaxy, doing as they pleased.

She was worried. She was more than worried. She was anxious- in fact, terrified. She could not find a reason for the decline of the universe the last few centuries. Then she caught a wisp of a rumor, news traveled very slowly between galaxies. The Silver Millennium was no more. The entire alliance had fallen.

She felt the pull of the gravity of the earth's moon, it wrapped around her, almost as if to welcome her home. She opened her eyes and all she could see was destruction as far as she could see. She stared in shock at the landscape. The rumors were true.

The Silver Millennium had fallen. The Palace lay in ruins, even the ruins were slowly giving into time. Her home was indeed, no more.

---

"Luna..." Mizuno Ami said to her cat. "What was the Princess like?"

Ami had been quite busy and tired for the last month; between school, cram school, friends, Dark Kingdom schemes, and just senseless youma attacks. In the last few weeks, Luna and Ami had uncovered a few Dark Kingdom establishments meant to collect energy for their grand cause: including a fortune-telling house, a pet shop called Perfume, a late night radio talk show, a work out center, and a clock shop in Harajuku. Some of these establishments could have been in operation for years yet no one ever suspected them. Everyone was concerned about Ami's recent lack of energy, from her friends, Luna, her mother, to her teachers. There was no sign that the Dark Kingdom was going to let off their relentless attacks. They were trying to wear her down.

_I won't let them win, not that easily._

The cat looked over at her new charge before turning to face the full moon in the sky again. "I don't remember much of our past lives. We may regain our memories within time, but it's uncertain. It's all so vague like a long forgotten dream. All I remember was golden blond hair and the most beautiful sky blue eyes."

"And it's my duty to find and protect her, right?" Ami asked and Luna nodded slightly. "I can do that, I'm stronger than I think."

Luna smiled. Everything was going to be all right.

"I know you're tired Ami-chan, but it'll get easier as we awaken the others. Don't worry." Luna patted Ami's shoulder. "But be careful, things will move a lot more faster than you think."

Ami's mini-computer began to beep for the third time this week, signaling the discovery of Dark Kingdom activity. She glanced tiredly at the clock: 11:42 at night. It looks like she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. She pulled out the small blue computer. She punched a few keys to pull up a map of Tokyo. She looked over at Luna and sighed.,"Youma in Sector C, just a few blocks away from some kind of shrine."

Luna frowned, "The Hiwaka Shrine?"

Ami nodded.

"Hmm...that sector's been quite busy lately, perhaps we should investigate it more thoroughly later," Luna closed  
her eyes and shape-shifted to her human form. "Ready?"

---

"Konnichi wa, Usagi-chan." Motoki greeted as Usagi, Naru, and Ami entered Crown Game Center.

"Konnichi wa Motoki-san." Ami bowed to the young man, her tired eyes scanned the arcade.

"Ami-chan, are you all right? You've been so tired lately." Motoki gazed worriedly at her.

"I've been staying up late just to get ahead." Ami lied almost automatically. She hated lying, but she had no choice unless she wanted to tell the whole world that she was Sailor Mercury. She still hated doing it, every time she was forced to lie. It  
felt as if she was forced to swallow something sour and extremely unpleasant.

"Ami-chan, I can understand your diligence, but you have to get some rest too." Motoki sighed.

"I know." Was Ami's quiet response.

Motoki noticed for the first time that his best friend had yet to greet his most frequent customers. He nudged the dark haired man that continued to stare at the cup of coffee before him. "Say hello Mamoru."

"Hi." Mamoru muttered.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked as she reached out and felt his forehead. "You're not hot, do you feel dizzy?"

A rush of heat flew through his veins. Mamoru brushed her aside. "I'm fine." With those few words, he left the arcade.

"Don't mind him, he's been like that for the last few days." Motoki said as he took the coffee mug and cleaned the counter top. "I'm sure there's nothing life threatening wrong with him."

---

Queen Beryl sat idly upon her stone throne. Her plan has been set into motion. Soon she would reclaim what was rightfully hers. No one would be able to stop her.

Absolutely no one.

"Queen Beryl, our experiments have been very successful, the test subject is completely at our mercy." Zoisite reported as he appeared from the shadows.

"Very well, proceed with the plans I've already arranged." Beryl waved her hand in a dismissing manner. "Tell Jadeite that I wish to see him, there is something I wish for him to investigate."

The blond man hesitated to carry out her command at first, but as he opened his mouth to say something Beryl cut him off. "I suggest you do as I say if you wish to keep that insolent tongue of yours." Her eyes flashed dangerously.

Zoisite proceeded to fade into the darkness.

---

Zoisite punched the wall in his darkened bedroom. If only he could make Beryl see the truth, then he would be free again. Freedom, such a sweet word upon his lips. From his pocket he drew out a small portrait of a young blue-haired woman.

He stroked the painting fondly and whispered, "We'll be together soon, Kallan."

---

Rei scowled as her classmates went out of their way to avoid her, moreso than usual. It wasn't her fault, but even if you had no magical power or instinct whatsoever, you knew today was not a good day to be anywhere near Hino Rei.

Someone backed out of a door and slammed right into Rei. The force sent her sprawling onto the floor with her books spread around her.

Jadeite wondered what the hell he was doing as he stood in a classroom that overlooked the yard outside of the school. He had felt a desperate pull at his heart not too long ago. He could do nothing but follow it. There was no point being here. Just as he was about to teleport away, he felt that same tug again and great power just beyond the classroom door.

In his eagerness to find what was and could cause these feelings within him, he accidentally knocked over one of the students of the school as soon as he stepped out of the door.

"Sorry." Jadeite muttered as he helped the girl retrieve her belongings. He took one long look at her and could see the great power that lay within her.

Rei looked up into a pair of dark sky blue eyes. She shivered. They were so human and yet inhuman at the same time. She could also sense the dark power and presence that stirred within this man.

"Thanks." She muttered as the older man helped her pick up her belongings.

"You're welcome." Jadeite's eyes narrowed as he continued to study this girl. She was no doubt the source of the power he had felt. "What's your name?"

"Hino Rei."

"Hino Rei?"

"Yes, and may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Jadeite."

Rei stared at him for a second, wondering why he hadn't given her his last name as well. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Believe me, it is my greatest pleasure to make your acquaintance Rei-san." Jadeite held her hand and gently kissed it like a gentleman.

The bell rang, announcing the beginning of the first period. She pulled her hand back abruptly."Excuse me, I have to get to class." Rei walked cautiously away the man. There was something very wrong with that man. She would have to keep her eye out for that man. Yet for the first time in her life, for that one second his lips were on her skin, she felt complete.

Jadeite glared at the girl as she retreated the hallway. She was indeed a force to be reckoned with. He had not been able to read her at her. He would have to keep an eye out for that girl. He felt a tingling at the back of his mind. Queen Beryl was calling. He vanished from the empty hallway.

---

"Usagi-chan?" Naru waved a hand in front of her friend's face, but received no reply of any kind. "What's wrong with her? She's been like this for the last week!"

"She just has a lot on her mind." Ami replied as she smiled quietly to herself.

"You know about the charms they sell at the Hiwaka Shrine? They're supposed to work really work. They have charms for almost everything, studying, athletics, and even love. I'm going to check it this afternoon, anyone want to come with me?" Naru asked brightly.

Usagi snapped out of her trance and glanced at her friend. "Love?"

"Yep, do you have someone in mind?" Naru asked slyly. "You've been in such a daze lately."

Usagi looked down. Something closed around her throat. She couldn't breath. She struggled with herself to speak for a few minutes. She fought back the tears that welled up in her eyes. It hurts inside.

"Usagi-chan?" Ami whispered. She gripped the other girl's shoulder and shook her a few times. She gasped as Usagi looked up at her with the strangest expression. "Usagi-chan?!"

"I'm fine." Usagi shook her head to clear it. She grinned brightly at her friends. "Really, I'm okay. I'd love to go with you this afternoon, Naru-chan."

"I'll come too." Ami said.

Beside, Luna had wanted to investigate that sector anyway.

"Don't you have cram school today?" Usagi questioned curiously.

"No." Ami lied as she watched the blonde out of the corner of her eyes.

---

Jadeite surveyed his surroundings quietly. Queen Beryl had sensed a great power emitting from this shrine. It was not the usual holy aura that protected most shrines, but a fiery aura of planetary energy. A power very much like his.

He sneered at all the schoolgirls buying their good luck charms. The fools... He glared at the charms and found the same  
aura as the one around the shrine. So there was a bit of real power in these charms. Now the question was where was the source of that power?

He strayed away from the main shrine and found himself in a quaint little Japanese courtyard garden. It was quite beautiful and gave him a sense of peace he had never had before. He shook off this foreign feeling and made his way toward the source of this strange power.

He slid open a door. The power was the strongest here. It was a small room, a small shrine dedicated to ancestors and dead relatives. There was a small wooden box placed on a pedestal, signs of protection and health were engraved into the  
wooden surface.

That must be the source of the power.

"Excuse me, this area is off-limits to visitors." A strict voice ordered.

Jadeite turned around and came face-to-face with Rei in her miko outfit. "Ah Rei-san, what a coincidence. Sorry, I was in the garden when I thought I heard a loud crash coming from this room. I came to investigate. I would hate to see someone intentionally desecrate this beautiful shrine."

"We appreciate your concern Jadeite-san." Rei glared after the man as he left the room. She didn't believe him. A part of her desperately wanted to, but deep inside, she also knew that this man could no longer be trusted.

Jadeite could feel Rei's gaze follow him as he left the room. He knew she didn't trust him. It didn't matter, he had found out what he needed to know. He would take that power away, by force if necessary. He would return with it to Queen Beryl and receive his reward.

Yet why did he still feel so empty inside?

Rei walked over to the wooden box and fingered it gently. An aura of fire flared up under her hand. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Okaa-san."

---

"So pretty..." Usagi gazed at the shrine in admiration. She watched many of her classmates giggled dreamily over the charms they had just brought. Naru had naturally brought a love charm and Ami had brought a charm for good grades.

"Ami-chan, I really doubt you'll need that charm. You're already smart."

"I just need a little reassurance before the National Aptitude Test." Ami said as she tied the charm to her book bag.

"There's a garden over there, what to take a look?" Naru pointed to the courtyard garden.

---

Rei stood over by the fountain, staring at her reflection. Nearby, Phobos and Deimos cawed softly to each other as if they were having a conversation. Her head shot up as she felt a great power from behind. She turned around to the sight of three schoolgirls from a local junior high.

She could feel a great power emitting from the blue-haired girl. But she didn't feel threatened by that power- in fact, she found the power quite soothing, like a kindred soul. She felt an even greater power within the blonde, but there was something very strange about her.

"Good afternoon." The three girls bowed to the miko.

"Good afternoon." Rei bowed to the girls as well.

"This is a beautiful shrine." The blue haired one complimented.

"Thanks." Rei whispered quietly.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi." The blonde introduced herself and then turned to the other two. "And this is Mizuno Ami and Osaka Naru."

Rei smiled, she couldn't help it. There was just something about them. "I'm Hino Rei."

---

_"I see you've discovered the Fire Room." She twirled around and took up a fighting stance. She lowered her defense, seeing it was only Duchess Galena's daughter, Lady Purity._

_Purity bowed lowly to the Martian diplomat, Atalanta Arden. "I was sent to fetch you for dinner, Lady Atalanta."_

_"You called this the Fire Room, what purpose does it serve? Everything feels like flames." Atalanta ran her hands along the wall._

_"There is a room dedicated to each element in this palace. The Fire Room is dedicated to the element of fire as its name indicates." Purity explained. "The Rooms are used for various purposes throughout the year, for the various rituals that  
are needed to be performed. The Four Lords use them as a place where they can mediate and practice. Jadeite uses the Fire Room."_

_"Jadeite?"_

_"He's Endy's third-in-command. He's a warrior of fire like yourself, my Lady." Purity smiled. "He's kinda silly at times but he's the only one out of the four who would even think of put up with my pranks. You'll get to meet him at dinner."_

_"I take it when you say Endy, you mean Prince Endymion." Atalanta turned to the younger girl and smiled. This girl was just brimming with a sense of innocence and, as her name suggested, purity. This girl was most definitely charismatic. She  
could light up any room she stepped into._

_"Yes." Atalanta could have sworn she saw a slight blush upon Purity's cheeks._

_"You must really care for him." Atalanta stared at the girl as if she was trying to decipher her._

_"Of course, he's my best friend." Purity answered._

_Atalanta looked the girl straight in her eyes and whispered. "But you wish you two could be more than that."_

_"Don't be silly!" Purity exclaimed as she turned away from the older girl.  
"He's my best friend and I'm his cousin."_

_"Now you're being silly. Don't think that you can hide something like that from me. I am a warrior of fire and soul. You're not his cousin, at least not by blood. I don't mean to offend you, but everyone knows that Duchess Galena adopted you when she found you in the gardens but they still think of you as royal blood. There is probably no better match for Prince Endymion, at least that's what I think."_

_"My Lady..."_

_"Call me Atalanta."_

_"We should get to dinner." With that, Purity fled from the room._

_Atalanta smiled softly to herself. She had a feeling that the two of them would become very good friends._

---

Jadeite hid behind a statue of Ebisu, the Shinto god of fishing and trade and one of the Seven Gods of Good Fortune. A globe of fire appeared in his arm and began to expand. The flames began to take a humanoid shape that suspiciously resembled a certain Shinto miko.

Jadeite stared at his creation. Why did it resemble Rei? He brushed that thought aside and focused on what was important. He would have time to think about this later. "Guardian Flame, burn this shrine to the ground. If Sailor Mercury is to show up along with that shift-shaping feline friend of hers, take care of them."

Jadeite looked back at the group of girls with blank eyes as the grass began to burn beneath his feet.

---

Mamoru shook his head to clear it. He tried to concentrate on his term paper once more yet his pounding head would not allow him to. "Why does this keep happening?" He muttered to himself. Someone or something was calling to him and he had to answer. Mamoru collapsed over the table.

---

Phobos and Deimos cawed frantically and took flight into the air. Rei swirled around and watched in shock as the grass fire spread. The girls raced to the shrine shop to warn Rei's grandfather as Rei tried to put out the fire but no matter how much water she used to dose the fire, it just kept growing and spreading.

The fire department soon arrived and forced everyone to evacuate as they tried to fight the fire. Like Rei's previous attempt, there seemed to be not enough water in the entire world to put out this fire.

Rei's grandfather stared at the shrine in despair. The strangest thing was the shrine itself didn't seem to be burning. He could see the fire singed the wood yet it wasn't burning up. "THE BOX!!!" Rei's grandfather exclaimed as he broke past the firemen and raced back toward the shrine.

"OJII-SAN!!!" Rei screamed. She tried to go after her grandfather but a fireman held her back. Rei bent her head as if in defeat. The fireman relaxed his grip slightly as Rei appeared to cease her struggle.

"Sorry." Rei whispered. Before the fireman could even ask, Rei knocked the man out with a swift uppercut and chased after her grandfather.

Luna ran up to Ami and meowed furiously as she pointed to the shrine. She glared at the shrine and could now see the dark aura that came with the fire. Pulling out her transformation stick, she knocked over another fireman and followed Rei into the  
flames. Luna followed swiftly behind her mistress. The two vanished into the flames, leaving Usagi to pray for all of their safe returns.

"Mercury Power! Make Up!" As Ami transformed, Luna returned to her human form. "Shabon Spray!" Ami folded her arms across her chest and formed a bubble of magic around the two, protecting them from the fire, the heat, and the fumes.

Rei raced through the flames. 'Funny, I should be ashes by now.' In fact, the flames felt soothing to her. The fire curled around her body, caressing her skin, it gave her courage and strength to keep on going. 'Ojii-san...'

She found her elderly grandfather hiding in a corner of the kitchen. "Ojii-san!" Rei wrapped her arms around the old man to support his weight. "Are you okay?"

"Rei..." Her grandfather coughed. "You came for me..."

"Of course!" Rei shouted. "What were you thinking?!"

"Sorry, but I had to save this." Rei's grandfather pulled out the wooden box he had tucked under his shirt. "Your grandmother wouldn't have been happy if I let this burn."

"Ojii-san..."

"There you are." The fire in the room suddenly vanished as Jadeite appeared in the room. His blank eyes stared down at the pair. "Give me the box old man and I might just spare your worthless lives."

"Why do you want this box? All it contains are momentums from my wife and daughter." Rei's grandfather clutched the box close to his heart.

"May be, but there is an item of great power within that box." Jadeite extended a hand forward and drew from the fire all around. "Give it to me."

"Please, Jadeite-san, please don't do this." Rei said pleadingly.

"Sorry, Rei-san but orders are orders and I must follow them." Jadeite launched his attack at the grandfather and granddaughter.

She pulled out one of her wards and threw it at Jadeite. "Evil Spirit Begone!"

Jadeite's attack ate through her ofudas. Rei lifted her grandfather and evaded his attack barely. Jadeite tossed another blast of flames at the two. Rei could not move fast enough with her grandfather's extra weight. Just when they were about to be fried, a streak of black carried them outside. The flames broke apart as if to make way for them.

Tuxedo Kamen set the two down on the grass. "You're safe now."

Rei stared at the man before her. A top hat, a mask, and a tuxedo?

As if on cue, Sailor Mercury and Luna broke through the flames. Luna stared at the masked man, something at the back of her mind screamed for her to remember. Eternal love...the Terran Prince...the Moon Princess...tragedy... She could feel the  
earth beneath her feet shift towards this man.

"Endymion-sama?" Luna whispered in shock.

Tuxedo Kamen smiled gently to the White Moon guardian and nodded. "Long time no see, Luna-san."

"Rei," Rei's grandfather coughed. He handed the box to her. "Your grandmother was a great seer. She told me to give this to you when the time came, when the darkness would come for its power." He collapsed.

"Ojii-san!" Rei exclaimed.

Mercury checked the man's pulse. "He's only unconscious. He'll be fine."

"Mizuno-san..." Mercury stared at Rei in shock. "It's your aura, I can sense your power. Who did this?"

"The Dark Kingdom."

"The Dark Kingdom? Ojii-san..."

Jadeite materialized before the group with his fiery creation beside him. "Just give me the box."

"Jadeite!" Luna snarled as she recognized the face of the tall man. "You traitor!"

"The White Moon Guardian and Sailor Mercury, kill them." He ordered the humanoid flame.

It lunged toward the two but met only with Mercury's bubble. It slashed viciously at the obstacle.

"Shabon Spray!" Mercury enclosed Jadeite's creation in a watery bubble like her own. It screamed in pain as the water slowly killed it off. Jadeite's creation gave one last struggle and an ear-piercing shriek before it collapsed into nothingness.

Jadeite appeared next to Mercury and grabbed her arm. He ran a shock of dark energy through her system. Luna gasped in surprise and formed a globe of intense light energy and slammed it into the man. He managed to teleport away in the midst of Luna's attack, releasing Mercury. There was a small smoking crater where he once stood.

"Jadeite!" A brisk voice shouted, almost like an order. Jadeite turned the masked man. "You can't do this. You wouldn't want to do this."

"Shut up." Jadeite threw a fireball at the man. Tuxedo Kamen simply brushed the attack aside as if it was nothing.

"You serve under me Lord Jadeite, you can't harm me. Remember?" Jadeite shook his head. There was something mesmerizing about this man's words that pulled at a long forgotten part of his soul. He wanted to obey. A quicksilver of a  
memory flashed before his mind's eyes. His friend...his brother...his prince...his lord...

"Fight it Jadeite, fight this dark power that captivates you."

_Jadeite!!!_ Queen Beryl's voice screamed at his mind. _Destroy these nuisances and be done with it!_

"Yes, my Queen." He mumured and looked up at the group, his eyes blank once more. He appeared next to Rei, a sphere of dark energy building up in his hand. Phobos and Deimos dived out of nowhere and began to attack the Dark Kingdom general. Jadeite screamed as a painful red energy invaded his body. He glared at the crows.

"The Guardians of Mars." Jadeite turned and fled into the flames.

The two crows landed by Rei's side and glowed with a deep red color. In their place stood two kneeling and identical fairy like figures. Their long ebony hair were rolled up into Danish-like buns on either sides of their head as the rest the their hair flowed freely. Their scarlet eyes bore right through Rei's soul. They each wore a one-piece body suit of crimson red with a large six pointed star embroidered on the chest. Large transparent bows on the back of their outfits made them appear as if  
they had wings. They each held a crow feather in one hand.

"Atalanta-sama." They said in unison and bowed from their kneeling position.

"Phobos, Deimos…" Rei whispered.

The two spirits opened the wooden box and fished out a strange red pen similar to Ami's henshi stick. "Here, Princess." They said together as they handed the pen to Rei. "Transform. Save this temple and the people you care most for."

Mercury leaned against Luna for support. "Is she one of us?"

"Yes," Luna smiled. "She is the second."

Tuxedo Kamen took one last look before vanishing. They no longer needed him. Everything would be okay in the end. It had to. "That's two, Serenity."

Rei stared at the pen. She was afraid, deeply afraid. If she accepted this power she could never go back to her normal life, she would have accepted a duty that would be forever bound to her. If she chose to take the pen, she would have the power to protect the shrine, her grandfather, and even the world. But she wouldn't be alone, she would have Ami, she would have someone to share and understand her pain and fears. She also knew deep inside that she would not be the last, there would be many others to come after her.

She didn't have a choice.

_No,_ Luna's voice filled her head. _You always have a choice, but which will you choose? Most importantly, will it be the right choice for you?_

Rei nervously grasped the pen. "We believe in you." Phobos and Deimos smiled before they returned to their crow form. The two crows took flight into the air and vanished.

Rei stared at the pen. She could feel the power flowing from it. It was so familiar, as if it was always meant for her. She raised the pen in the air and said four words that would change her life for all of eternity. "Mars Power! Make Up!"

In Hino Rei's place stood the Soldier of Strength, the Warrior of Fire and Soul, Sailor Mars. Jadeite would pay for what he did. "Please take care of Ojii-san." She said to Mercury before running back into the flames.

"Wait!" Mercury exclaimed as she tried to follow after Mars, but Luna stopped her.

"No, this is her fight," Luna shook her head. "She must prove to me that she is worthy of such powers, just as you had."

---

Jadeite pitched another globe of fire at the shrine wall. "Why won't you burn?! This place should be ashes by now."

"Jadeite!" He turned to face Sailor Mars. "You will pay for vandalizing this shrine with your evil intentions. I am the soldier of strength, the warrior of fire and soul, Sailor Mars. In the name of Mars, I will punish you!"

Jadeite leaned against the wall in an almost lazy manner. "Do you really believe you can defeat me, Rei-san." He emphasized the fact that he knew her true identity. He extended a hand forward and all the fire within the room gathered  
within his hand. He released a stream of fire upon Mars.

Mars placed her hands together in a prayer stance and began one of her meditation exercise. Jadeite's attack rose around Rei but did not harm her. She drew the flames under skin. She could feel the fire dance within her veins.

"Fire Soul!" Mars drew power from her inner pool of fire, her magic and her power. "I'll do what I must." Mars said quietly as she pulled out her henshi pen.

She knew what she had to do and she knew it would hurt her in more ways than one. Her hand shook as she raised it in the air. The inferno curled around her body and drew flame from the fire that engulfed the shrine. From a distance, the firemen stared in shock as the fire went out in a flash of scarlet light. Mars couldn't explain the soul searing pain she felt as she looked into Jadeite's empty eyes.

"Foolish senshi." Jadeite glared at Mars as he powered up for another attack. "Lying down your pen is like lying down your life, you don't have the guts to do that."

Mars gazed sadly at Jadeite. She finally understood her attraction toward him. It was love. "I'll do what I must." She repeated to herself as she aimed her pen at Jadeite. "Sayonara. Fire Soul!" Mars poured all her energy into this one attack.

Jadeite smiled wickedly as he countered with his dark energy. 'She can't defeat me, no one can.' He was surprised when his attack was pushed back slightly by Mars' fire but he doubled his effort as did Mars. "Seems like we're evenly matched." Jadeite grinned insolently at Mars.

Mars prayed silently to Kami-sama for power to defeat the man before her. She struggled as Jadeite's power pushed her back slightly.

---

_Atalanta stared at the destruction before her. Her home, the only home she had ever known, was being torn to pieces right before her eyes. Buildings dilapidated, the Palace tore apart from inside out, and the dead bodies of her comrades and enemies that littered the pavement, that was all she could see for as far as she could to see._

_A blood-piercing scream filled the cold, stale air. She turned toward the source of the terror she had heard. She caught sight of a young blue haired woman collapse into a pool of her own blood. She raced toward her friend. She discarded the high heeled party shoes she had been wearing and ran barefooted to Kallan. Her scarlet silk ball gown was ripped in all kinds of places. The delicate fabric was far beyond the point of any possible repair. She stumbled over the once beautiful dress now stained with the blood of her enemies._

_Atalanta pulled Kallan's head onto her lap. She could see death slowly invade the cerulean in Kallan's eyes and claim her as its own. Atalanta smoothed out the ruined arrangement of Kallan's cotton soft hair and brushed away the specks of blood on her powdered cheeks. She fought back tears and smiled sadly. "Such a pity, we spent hours getting ready for this ball." Atalanta looked down and tried to scowl properly at her appearance. "Now look at us."_

_Kallan returned her grin tentatively. She turned slowly to look at the body of the man she had just killed. "He betrayed us, I can't believe it." Tears welled up in Kallan's eyes. "I love him."_

_Atalanta held Kallan tightly, so afraid that if she let go, she would never see her again. 'Fool, you know she's dying, there's nothing you can do to save her.' A voice in Atalanta's head whispered quietly to her._

_"Go, protect Serenity." Kallan ordered quietly._

_"You're in no position to give orders, I'm your superior officer." Atalanta replied, trying very hard to be strong._

_"I know, but I order you as your friend..." Kallan trailed off as she closed her eyes and took her last breath._

_Atalanta stared at Kallan, who lay lifelessly in her arms. 'Get up!' She screamed at herself. 'You have to report to Celeste and find Levina! You have to warn them!' Her body refused to move. It refused to listen to her._

_A familiar masculine voice before her said, "There you are, love." There was such sarcasm in the word 'love'. She didn't want to believe he would betray them as well. Atalanta looked up, only to meet a pair of blank ice blue eyes._

_She stiffly stood up as she stared in shock at the man before her. "Jadeite, why?"_

_"It doesn't matter now. We have a date with destiny." He said coolly at he drew his sword._

_Atalanta picked up the sword that Kallan had just used to kill her own lover. She gazed uncomprehendingly at the cold crimson-stained steel in her clammy hands. She looked her soul mate straight in the eye and said with renewed courage and  
strength. She must complete and honor her duty. _

_"Yes, a date with destiny." She would not disgrace herself, not even for love, especially the love of this traitor. 'But I'll always love him in my heart.'  
_

---

Mars' knees shook as did her arms and hands. 'What was that?!' She could remember every detail of her vision. She remembered the scent of stale decay that would hang in the air for the rest of forever. She remembered how constricting her  
dress had suddenly become. She remembered how dirtied she felt with the layer of blood that coated her fair skin. She remembered that feeling of numbness and the pain that tore at her heart as she watched Kallan die. She remembered the heaviness in her limbs that came with each step, with each and every movement. She remembered every detail with such clarity as if she was actually just there.

"No, I won't let that happen! I can't let that happen!" Mars' attack threw all her strength, courage, fear, every emotion into her last stand. Jadeite's eyes widened as he finally realized he was beaten. The flames surrounded him and tore him to bits.

Mars leaned tiredly against the shrine wall. She fingered the scorched walls. 'Just like the Fire Room.' The fire had actually given the shrine a strange but beautiful hue. The shrine was fine, but most of all her grandfather was well too.

Something shiny on the floor caught her eye. She bent down to pick it up. It was a round, polished piece of jade. 'Jadeite...' Mars thought numbly, 'Jadeite...' It flared with power under her fingers, with his power. Her hands shook as she held the gem close to her heart. It was almost as if he was still alive, it felt as if he was right next to her. A single tear slipped down her cheek.

It was love.

---

Ami wiped her brows as she leaned against her broom for a rest. The damage to the shrine was mostly minimal but the room where Jadeite and Sailor Mars were fighting sustained the most damage. Ami had stayed behind to help clean up while Rei took care of her grandfather and the firemen. "Luna..."

The small black cat raised her head toward Ami. "Yes?" She asked.

"Is Rei-san going to be okay?" Ami asked slowly.

"No one knows. Her flashbacks were a lot more violent compared to yours." Luna sighed sadly.

Two crows settled on the railing outside of the room. They ruffled their feathers slightly. "We have faith in Atalanta-sama so please have faith in her as well."

Luna jumped up and approached the two crows. "About time. Where were you when your mistress needed you?"

The crows stared disapprovingly down at the cat. "We had faith. We have been training her all our lives. There will always come the day when the student must leave the teacher and make his or her own way in this world. When that day comes, all we can do is have faith that she will pass her trials."

Luna smiled slightly and bowed to the two crows. "I understand. Trainers from Mars has always stressed the importance of learning to fight independently as well as a team."

---

Zoisite remained in his kneeled position before Queen Beryl with his golden head bent down. He held his pose very still as he waited for the queen's reaction. A slight murmur arose among the youma who were in the court at the time. He stayed completely still for a second, five seconds, 30 seconds, yet there was no response. He raised his head to meet Beryl's orange eyes. It was filled with so much loathing and immense fury that it surprised even Zoisite, so much that Beryl couldn't even get in a word.

Beryl didn't say anything as she collected a large sphere of energy into the palm of her hand. Zoisite jumped to his feet, ready to defend himself at any second. She carelessly tossed it into a crowd of youma to her right. There wasn't even a sound as the group was vaporized. The Great Hall became as silent as a graveyard.

"Beryl." A harsh voice said from within the crystal on Beryl's staff as it pulsed with an evil light. "I don't appreciate you destroying the troops I gave you. I will not stand for such a thing. It was just one general, one soldier, Beryl. Don't be so petty. He wasn't even of our kind. He was of your kind." The vile voice was filled with disgust at the mere thought of Beryl's race.

"Of course Metallia-sama." Beryl stroked the crystal gently as the same evil light filled her eyes.

Zoisite backed away slightly, his eyes betrayed his true feelings, complete and absolute terror. As Beryl threw her head back and gave an insane laughter, he shivered uncontrollably with some of the other youmas in the crowd.

_That's true evil. I've never seen anything like it. Kallan, will I ever make it back to you?_

_--- _

"Ojii-san, just rest, I'll take care of everything." Rei pushed her grandfather back into his bed.

"Rei-" Her grandfather began.

"Don't start with me, you need to rest." Rei replied firmly.

Her grandfather smiled softly as he closed his eyes. "You're all grown up, your mother would be proud."

Rei stepped out of the room and quietly closed the door. She fiddled with the piece of Jadeite that she now wore around her neck. It cast a protective aura over her and those she loved. She could hear his voice whisper softly into her ears, tickling the back of her neck.

"Love always endures." That was what he said.

"Yes," Rei muttered to herself. "Love always endures, no matter what." She tilted her head up to catch the last rays of the setting sun. She could and would now face the world with renewed courage and a sense of love. Courage, that was all she would need…


	3. Reflection of Loss

She walked dejected into her apartment and didn't bother to turn on the lights. She has finally been expelled from school. It finally seemed to sink in. She threw her book bag against the wall to release her pent up frustration. She walked out onto her balcony and began to tend to her plants gently. She stopped dead as a drop of water fell onto the back of her hand and ran down a side until it fell onto the leaf of one of her house plants.

"Water?" She reached up and gently fingered the trail her tear had traveled.

"Tears..." She uttered even softer to herself. She clutched her chest and gripped the railing with another. It hurt.

Her breath came out in gasps. Someone was calling to her. Juuban. That was where she was going. Kino Makoto was going to Juuban. She turned away from the balcony, never noticing the bent metal railing of her balcony...

---

"Fire Soul!" A stream of red-hot flames enclosed the youma. The youma would not give up, not that easily. It screamed and rushed at Sailor Mars.

Luna, in her human form, stepped in front of Mars. She extended her hands forward with her palms facing the oncoming monster. An aura of pure light surrounded her being as the crescent moon on her forehead blazed brightly. "Moon Twilight Flash!" An incredible light burst forward from her body.

Tuxedo Kamen turned away from the light and vanished into the distance like he always did.

Mars closed her eyes and looked away to avoid losing her sight. The light was just too pure and too true. There was something calling her, or someone. She squinted to see into the brilliant radiance of Luna's attack. There was someone coming towards her. The light vanished, as did the person. Mars stared into the distance in shock. What was that? She clutched the piece of jadeite that she wore around her neck. Why was she left with such an empty feeling after that vision?

'Naze? Why are things so confusing now? I was right. Things will never be the same again, never. I've made my choice and I've fallen in love.' She stared up at the moon. 'I now know why they say ignorance is bliss...ignorance is bliss...'

---

"Sailor V! Over Here!" The crowd screamed.

Aino Minako twirled around and showed off her costume. She offered her audience a huge bright smile. Funny, she had gotten this job upon her arrival at New Narita Airport. The man had thought she looked very much like Sailor V. She giggled to herself, that's because she was once Sailor V.

She had spent the last year aboard in London, England, fighting crime,training for the time when the Sailor Senshi would awaken and she would become their leader. Two of her soldiers had reawakened, Mercury and Mars. She looked forward to meeting them soon and hoped to become their friend. She knew Artemis was waiting for her backstage, talking to Boss. She also hoped to meet Boss soon. Artemis had actually encouraged her to take this job. He said it was good for her to have something to focus on besides her training.

She performed her traditional pose and the crowd cheered. A man suddenly stumbled onto the stage and collapsed, she could hear the crew begin to panic backstage. A dark shadow arose from the fallen man. "This isn't in the script." The crew muttered as they flipped through the pages.

The crowd chattered about the awesome "special effects." Minako took up a fighting stance. That was no special effect, at least none of which she knew of. It was a lower ranking youma of the Dark Kingdom yet to manifest a tangible form. These youma rode on unsuspecting humans, slowly draining the life out of its host. She had to finish it off quickly, for it was about to take form and power. It must have sensed the power within her and wanted it.

Minako drew her Crescent Compact from her Lunar Space Pocket. This kind of youma was easy enough to defeat. They were nothing more than shadows. You simply had to shine a huge amount of light on it. The youma was becoming more solid by the second.

She flipped open the compact and allowed it to see its reflection in the mirror of her compact. "Crescent Beam!" The upper part of its body vanished but the lower half lunged at her. She closed her compact and readied herself.

"Crescent Boomerang!" The compact flew through the air and shredded the rest of the youma to bits, the pieces turning into nothing but ashes. She walked over to the unconscious man as the crowd cheered and applauded. She checked his pulse and sighed in relief. He was alive.

Her red mask hid her sad cerulean eyes. She gazed sadly at the crowd. They would never know how much danger they were just in or how much danger would come in the next few months. Sometimes, she wished she were one of them, ignorant to what was really going on, to be a normal teenager. Did they re-live the destruction of an entire civilization in their nightmares every night? No, but she did. Not that it matters now. It was already too late. She was Sailor Venus. She lived in two different worlds but didn't really belong to neither...

---

Sailor Mercury glanced worriedly at her friend. She looked back down at her computer and continued to analyze the battle they had just won. She yawned. She was tired and she was beginning to fall behind in her classes, her schoolwork was beginning to suffer. She had devoted a lot of her time into being a good senshi, always there at the first sign of a threat. She had made her choices, no one forced her to do this, and she did it for herself and those she loved and cared for. But she couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if she had taken the other road...

---

She peered through the thickets of the tree leaves. She was crouched on the bough of a tree, absently brushing aside the leaves on her uniform. She watched as the two Sailor Senshi reflected on the last month of their lives.

'Impossible!' She thought to herself. 'They've just awakened. What has happened while I was gone? Could it be true...' Her hands began to shake as she remembered the desolate and decaying land that was supposed to be her home. Terra or Earth, as they called it now, was stranger and more foreign than it was to her a millennium ago.

She buried her faces in her hands as she took deep breaths to calm herself down. When she raised her head, she had become callous and cold. It was as if she had placed an undetectable mask upon her face, this was a mask she had perfected in her years spent in absolute chaos of the universe. If you had met her like this for the first time, you would have thought she was  
never any other way.

She couldn't depend on an alliance with the Terrans or Earthling. She slapped her forehead, 'Of course! If there are Sailor Senshi for the planets of this system, then I can seek help from the Queens and Kings of this system.' She powered up to teleport and to leave this primitive planet behind. 'But why are the senshi here on Terra? The Silver Millennium strictly forbade communication with Terra, least of all actually being there but the Silver Millennium is... No! Serenity is fine, she has to be...' She vanished from her spot, leaving only a few sparkles of light, like tiny little stars. It was her namesake after all...

---

Mamoru groaned as he slowly awaken. His spells were becoming much more frequent. He would black out and wake up a few minutes or a few hours later. Sometimes he would wake up with a bruise or two while other times he might have a bleeding wound. He checked himself. He was unharmed, this time. He glanced tiredly at the clock on the desk. It was 1 o'clock in the morning and slumber was calling to him. He knew something was happening during his spells but he had absolutely no recollection. He climbed into his bed and closed his eyes, only be haunted by the mysterious princess in his dreams...

---

Usagi stared up at the moon. There was something very familiar about it, an instant of a long forgotten memory. She laid her head down on her folded arms. She felt strange inside, not the bad kind of strange but a warm and fuzzy kind of strange. She felt it growing inside her, a flicker of candlelight becoming brighter and stronger. It has always been there but she had never realized or recognized it until now. She also knew that it would soon awaken, and when it did, her world would fall apart...

Mirror of Reflections  
Chapter 2  
Reflection of Loss  
Rating: PG - PG 13  
Email Alecto: and gain come hand-in-hand, one will always follow the other. We must  
all learn to accept both or neither."

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko-san. I do not own it. Please don't sue me. However this story is mine and any other characters I will create along the way.

Zoisite's sword met his comrade's, Kunzite, the First General of the Dark Kingdom. Sparks flew as their swords clashed. Nephrite, the Second General, watched the battle blankly from the sidelines. Zoisite hardened himself. This man was once one of his best friends, but now, he was nothing more than a puppet to Metallia. He needed survive long enough so he may help the Sailor Senshi when the time came. He pulled away and slashed at Kunzite. Kunzite jumped back to avoid Zoisite's blade.

Nephrite grinned sadistically as he watched the two men fight. 'These fools waste their time training tirelessly, hoping to fight the inevitable.' He stared out the window. The stars were so especially clear in the North Pole. That was the one thing he loved about their desolate and far-off base. 'They think they can fight what the stars has already decided. Fools...you cannot fight fate.'

---

"Konnichi wa Mamoru-san!" Mamoru jumped slightly but smiled as he recognized the bubbly cheerful voice. He turned and looked down into the girl's bright face. Her smile made his day seem all the brighter.

Usagi grinned happily up at the tall, dark, and handsome man. She was glad that the two of them were able to become friends, but part of her wanted more.

"Konnichi wa, Usagi-chan." Usagi felt a tingle run down her spine at the sound of his rich deep voice. 'Is this what it's like to fall in love?'

---

Ami and Rei sat to one side of Crown Fruit Parlor. They discussed last night's battle in low voices and looked around for suspicious people. Ami smiled as she spotted Usagi talking to Mamoru.

Rei looked in the direction of Ami's gaze. _Master... _Once again Rei could feel Jadeite's presence besides her. Forgive us for our past sins. We were not strong enough to fight her. Rei's hands immediately went to the gem around her neck.

Ami's smile widened slightly. It seemed so right for the two of them to be standing near each other.

Motoki's sister, Furuhata Unazuki, came over to Ami and Rei's table to deliver their drinks. The cheerful little bell over the entrance rang, signaling the arrival of a new customer. Unazuki turned to greet the new patron. She blinked and stared at the girl who had just come through the door.

"Luna!" Ami gasped.

Luna, human Luna, stood nervously by the doorway. She was dressed normally in some of Ami's clothing. The crescent moon on her forehead was covered up by a small amount of magic. She quickly went over to the two senshi and slid into the booth, her face slightly flushed in embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?!" Ami exclaimed.

"I just came to see if there was something I could do. It's quite boring to be left home alone." Luna coughed as if trying to cover up. "Anyway, your leader and your trainer will be contacting you soon."

"Our leader?" Rei asked. "Aren't you our leader?"

"No, I am just your advisor. I have a significant amount of power, but Artemis will be more fit and qualified to train you." Luna reached into her own sub-space pocket under the table. She pulled out two watches, one blue with the sign of Mercury and the other red with the symbol of Mars. She handed the blue one to Ami and the red one to Mars. "These are your communicator, they can also detect dark energy in the facility and alert you to your comrades' locations."

Rei flipped her hair, "Mou! Why do I have to be some Sailor Senshi? I'm really busy!" Rei gazed deeply into Luna's eyes, boring through her soul. "Luna! About the Princess, do you know which country she is from? Plus...if you don't tell me who you really are, I'm not going to help."

"That...I cannot disclose." Luna lowered her head, unable to hold Rei's gaze any longer. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. The enemy, I never thought they would come to Tokyo."

"Why did we become Sailor Senshi to fight the enemy?" Ami asked.

"No!" Luna shook her head. "It is to protect the Princess, you are the Princess' Guardians. The reason why the Princess has no been found yet...the Princess has been sealed, that is why we have not found her yet..."

"Sealed?"

"Why was that done?"

"The Princess most likely possesses the Ginzoshou. Could you imagine the trouble if some power hungry manic got their hands on it? Besides, you two are not full senshi yet. When all the Sailor Senshi are gathered and you have become full Sailor Senshi, you will be able to break the Princess' seal. You will then know the true nature of the situation. That is all I can tell you unfortunately..."

"But," Rei began. "How do we become full Sailor Senshi?"

"Memory. Only memory will do that."

"Memory?" Rei whispered.

"Those visions we've been having..." Ami trailed off.

"Hai," Luna nodded. "You are on your way to becoming full Sailor Senshi. It will only be a matter of time. Time, which we are running out of..."

"Ami-chan." Usagi suddenly appeared by their table. Luna and Ami almost jumped three feet into the air. "Who's your friend?"

"Usagi-chan, this is..." Ami began but was not sure of how to finish.

"Levana Lunas, pleased to make your acquaintance." Luna stood up and bowed to Usagi.

"Pleased to meet you Lunas-san." Usagi bowed in return. "Are you new in town?"

Luna nodded her head, "I'm looking for someone."

"Good luck. Have you been to the arcade yet?" Usagi asked eagerly.

"Not really-" Luna was cut off as Usagi dragged her toward the door.

Ami stifled a giggle and turned to Rei, "I suppose we should follow them."

Rei nodded and the two teenagers followed Usagi's example. Ami stopped for a second to pay Unazuki and then they were gone. Rei took one last look at the counter and the dark man sitting there before disappearing out the door. She was so sure that she had sensed power...

---

Mamoru could feel the brunette's gaze burn a hole through his back. As soon as Usagi stepped out of this shop, he felt a familiar void expose itself. Usagi's new friends were strange. No. They were just different. Yet he still couldn't trust them, especially the new girl with a hairstyle similar to Usagi's.

Usagi waved enthusiastically to Motoki as they entered the Crown Game Center. She then proceeded to seat Luna before the Sailor V game. Luna stared blankly at the game for a second and then turned to Ami and Rei for help. Ami began to explain the controls and the goal of the game as Rei watched silently.

"The highest score is always by S.V. I can't ever beat their score." Usagi whined slightly.

Luna stared as the high score screen came up. Sure enough at the top was the initial S.V. and right under it, the second highest score, was A.Q. 'Could it be?' Luna asked herself silently. She fingered the controls nervously as Usagi inserted the coin. The machine played its music and the first level began.

Ami stared at the screen, reading the scrolling numbers that were only visible to her eyes. This began happening not too long after becoming Sailor Mercury. Whenever she looked at a computing machine, she saw all the 0's and 1's. For some odd reason, she was able to read the programs and could predict its every move. It was strange at first but she quickly got used to it, for it worked to her advantage, especially in video games.

Luna bit her lower lip as she concentrated on the game. She got used to the pace of the game quickly and was easily racking up points. 1000...2000...3000...4000...5000...6000... 7000...8000...9000...10000...and so on.

Rei looked around as people began to gather around Luna. The people muttered and whispered. Could it actually be that someone was about to beat the infamous S.V. and A.Q. on the Sailor V game? Her mind's eye picked up a strange golden aura, as pure as light itself. Rei looked to the far corner of the arcade. A teenage girl with long blond hair was leaning against the far wall, watching Luna from a distance. At her feet was a white cat with the same crescent moon marking as Luna. Rei jumped to her feet, more than ready to confront this girl. She blinked. The girl was gone. Rei slowly returned to her seat, was it all in her imagination?

---

* * *

Minako let out a sigh of relief as she and her cat reached the alley behind Crown Game Center. She leaned against the brick wall and looked down at her cat, Artemis. "That was too close. She almost got us..." 

Artemis wheezed for air. "Atalanta is so suspicious. We can't reveal ourselves, not yet."

"What'll happen if she reaches the high score?" Minako asked.

"They'll also gain access to the command center, but that doesn't matter."

"Levana Lunas or 'Boss', an ambassador from Mau and your partner. Chishiki Kallan, the princess of Mercury and Sailor Mercury. Arden Atalanta, the princess of Mars and Sailor Mars." Minako whispered to herself. A soft grin slowly made its way across her lips. "My comrades and my friends..."

"Those are their names from our past lives, Kallan and Atalanta both bear different names in this day and age." Artemis shook his head sadly. "They probably have no memories of the Silver Millennium, not like you do at least."

"I know but they haven't changed," Minako smiled down at Artemis. "Not to me."

---

Droplets of rain poured down from the clouds. Patter patter, patter, patter... Water ran down the sides of cars, umbrellas, and windows. Rain is the sky's tears, rain is when she sobs quietly for all our lose, lose of innocence, faith, hope... Rain is when our mother cries on our behalf, rain is her sadness and sorrow.

Makoto did not need an umbrella. She was a child of the storms. Rain did not seem to touch her but the sky's sorrow did. She sighed and raised her face to the sky. The rain was cool upon her skin. It calmed the turmoil within her.

Something beckoned her to look down. She gave in, too tired to fight her instincts. She looked up to see a golden angel in the rain and a car heading straight for the angel. She didn't think. She just acted. She didn't fight her instincts.

---

_Taima Levina, the princess of Jupiter, defeated her fourth opponent today. 'People are so much less challenging here than on the Moon. How do they train on this planet?' She thought in disgust. Soldiers began clearing out of the training room. It seemed that no one would be able to defeat the warrior princess from Jupiter. Even the most elite guards of the royal family were no match for her._

_"Not everyone can be as strong as you are Taima-sama." Someone had read her mind. She turned around to see a girl about 5 years her junior staring nervously at the floor. "Gomen," she muttered. "I didn't mean to read your mind  
without permission."_

_Levina stared down at the girl, trying to remember her from the formal introductions made earlier that day. Than it clicked, she was the daughter of the King's sister, Duchess Galena, a girl who was well liked and intimately known by everyone in the palace, from the lowest servant to the Queen herself. "It's okay, I guess."_

_Purity's head snapped up, a huge grin plastered across her pretty face. "Why aren't you with your friends?"_

_"Friends?" Levina asked in confusion._

_Purity stared oddly at the older woman. "Kallan-sama and the rest."_

_"Oh, them. We're not really friends..." Levina answered in an awkward manner, but it was true. They were comrades in battle, but they did not associate outside of training._

_"But you're all Sailor Senshi and ambassadors from the Silver Millennium, you all must have been together from an early age." Purity furrowed her brows, not quite understanding._

_Levina stared at the girl before her, 'How can she be so naive and innocent...?' Something deep within the seemingly untouchable princess of Jupiter ached. She wanted desperately to protect this girl. This girl could be destroyed by this world too easily. Her innocence and purity could be crushed in a matter of seconds. She wanted to protect her...  
_

_---  
_

She stared at the bleak ruins of the once glorious Magellan Castle. Queen Meira had always been the closest to Queen Serenity out of the other rulers of this solar system. In fact, they were cousins. She shook her head sadly. How foolish of her not to realize that the fall of the Silver Alliance meant the destruction of the other kingdoms as well... That had been their treaty. Their alliance was to last till the end of time or their destruction...

---

Usagi yawned tiredly. She had not gotten enough sleep last night. The rain poured down around her in a gloomy manner, sliding down the side of her pink umbrella. She walked down the wet pavement in a dead manner. She didn't bother to look before crossing the street as a car sped toward her.

"WATCH OUT!!!" A tall girl seemed to barrel out of nowhere. Makoto threw Usagi over her shoulders like a damsel in distress. Usagi's umbrella clattered, forgotten, to the floor. The car sped by, running over the umbrella and spraying the two with a sheet of water.

Makoto lowered Usagi onto the ground and looked the girl over for any sign of injury. Usagi stared at the tall girl before her. The rain droplets hung from the girl, framing her in a heavenly glow. A sparkling rose earring caught her eye.

A guardian angel?

Makoto sighed in relief. She looked back toward the street, the umbrella laid crushed on the pavement. She turned back to the girl before her, "You need to be more careful."

"Thank you..." Was the only word that came out of the shocked Usagi. She continued to stare after the brunette as she vanished into the storm.

Makoto looked up as an expensive-looking red sports car pulled up before her. She clutched her fist. It was the car that had almost run Usagi over. The driver's window rolled down to reveal a man with shoulder length auburn red hair. His emerald eyes, much like her own, bore right through her. Makoto stared at the man in shock. She didn't why but she was surprised to see this man.

Nephrite looked the girl up and down like she was a cattle for sale. There was power in this girl, very much of it incorporated into her physical strength.

Makoto glared at the man. "Stop that!"

"If you say so. That was pretty impressive. Is your friend alright?" Nephrite forged concern.

"No thanks to you!" Makoto snapped.

"Gomen." He apologized. "I wish I could have apologized to your friend as well. How about I give you a ride home? You'll catch your death in weather like this."

Makoto measured the trustworthiness of the man before her. He sounded sincere enough. Mothers always warned their children never to take rides from strangers and they had good reason to with all the sick people in this world. Makoto took him you up on his offer. Perhaps she was a bit overconfident at her ability to defend herself. Makoto welcomed the warm air within the car that warmed her cool skin.

Nephrite stared at Makoto through his rear view mirror. "Where do you live?"

"Just keep going straight." Makoto instructed.

The ride was mostly silent. Nephrite tried to decode the girl that was sitting in the back seat. Makoto could sense Nephrite's eyes on her as she stared out the window. "Turn left right here." Makoto ordered.

"Left or right?" He asked in an innocent manner.

"Don't play stupid." She growled.

Nephrite sighed and did as he was instructed. Just as Makoto was about step out of the car, Nephrite stopped her. He turned around and handed a card to her. He winked at her. "Call me sometime."

"I doubt it." She replied in a steel voice but took the business card anyway. She turned away without a second glance and disappeared into the apartment building.

Nephrite grinned wickedly at the vanishing back of the girl. He glanced at the address and drove off. What he failed to notice was the silver-haired shadow watching him from the roof.

---

She clutched the spot over her heart. It ached. She commanded it to stop but it refused. 'What happened here? Why are things like this? Serenity, where are you? No. I can't be weak at a time like this. I must be strong.' She nodded to herself. 'I have to be strong... Imouto... Help me...'

---

Makoto clenched her fist as she watched Nephrite drive away. The man awoke some strange emotions that were not all too foreign to her. Betrayal... Hate... Anticipation... Dread... And fear... That was new. Fear, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt it. Then there was also...love... Did she know love?

---

_ Levina walked away from the garden festivities held in honor of the delegates from the Silver Millennium. All of the Sailor Senshi had managed to sneak away from the activity. They were not very fancy of formal affairs such as this. Rumor was that the Terran Prince, his four generals, and his cousin had all found ways to escape the tedious event earlier on. The other nobles and the Queen did not seem to mind, they were all to use to the six of them running off, even at this age._

_The Terran Prince, strong, determined and proud, it was as if he commanded the earth itself. She shook her head. Every woman fell head over heel as soon as he entered the room. Even his cute little cousin Purity, as he called her, was madly in love with him. She sighed. If Purity wasn't careful, she would get hurt._

_Then there was Kunzite, First General to Prince Endymion. There was power in his very stride, every step he took. Yet he was all too calm. Levina did not sense even the tiniest storm within his heart. It was almost inhuman. He seemed to possess a heart of stone. He needed love to soften that stone. He needed something to balance himself. No one could stay harden like he was for too long of a time._

_Nephrite was second-in-command. Levina could swear he was clairvoyant. It had to be precognition. He seemed to possess an inner knowledge of the future but it was only for him to know and not for anyone else. He was sort of arrogant in that sense. He felt he was superior because of his Second Sight. He seemed to watch everything with a strange amusement. She had met the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto. She was one who knew all and saw all but never was she arrogant on bit. What he didn't understand was that the future was not always set in stone._

_Jadeite was the most light-hearted of the group. He played tricks on the nobles and had been responsible for the fiery deception that had been following Atalanta around all day. She had been jumpy all day long and had nearly managed to behead the poor General in a fit of frustration. Jadeite, on the other hand, found her anger absolutely hilarious and amusing. That man did not know of meaning of the fear. Levina shook her head sadly. Jadeite was far too reckless. He could put himself and others he was meant to protect with that sort of behavior._

_Zoisite was the most intelligent of the Generals. He could easily match Kallan in that aspect. The two of them were still in the library trying to finish the chess game started hours ago. It was a stalemate. They were evenly matched. The man spent most of his free time in the library. He has been known to read every book in that room._

_There was a rustle of leaves over her head. She glanced up and all she saw was foliage of spring green swaying in the breeze. "General Jadeite, I don't appreciate your little pranks any more than Atalanta-san..." There was another rustle of leaves and Nephrite dropped down from above._

_Levina jumped back in surprise. She had been expecting that half-wit Jadeite. Nephrite grinned widely and stated simply. "I knew you were going to do that."_

_"What the hell were you think?!" Levina hissed angrily._

_"What do you think?" He raised an eyebrow in an annoyingly cocky manner. She was very tempted to just punch him in the face._

_"Smart ass." She muttered to no one in particular._

_"Why thank you milady." His grin widened further. She growled and raised her fist. "Now now, anger isn't very fitting for a lady such as yourself." She lunged at him and met the ground. He laughed and she looked up from her position in the grass. He was seated leisurely on a strong branch of the tree. "There's a reason why no one in the kingdom has ever landed a hit on me. It's true that Kunzite has always and will always the strongest of the four of us, but no one has been able to lay a finger on yours truly."_

_"You arrogant son of a bitch. Supreme Thunder!!!" Bolts of lightning fell from the sky at her command. Nephrite leaped off as one of them stuck the branch he had been sitting on. Instead of dying out, as it should have, the lightning seemed to bounce off the wood and doubled after Nephrite again. He knelt down and the energy flew over his head._

_He sighed in relief. He had been this close to being fried by the pissed-off princess of Jupiter. He sweat-dropped. Maybe he should apologize... He turned around and instead met Levina's fist. "Shit!!! What the fuck was that?!" He screamed at her as he grabbed his right eye._

_"That'll teach you. Just because you have precognition doesn't make you better than the rest of us... Open your eyes to the world around you, there's a lot more than what you think you see... The future is not always set in stone. We have the power to take charge of our own lives. We make our own destiny. We make our own fate. You depend far too much on your psychic abilities and I've just proven it to you." Levina reached over and caressed his black eye gently. Nephrite could feel a soft green energy flow from her hands. "There, that should lessen the swelling a bit."_

_He laughed but it was not his usual laughter. It was carefree and joyful... "Very well. I get your point. I concede... I guess I can't predict everything..."  
_

_---  
_

Queen Beryl listened intently as Zoisite reported on the progress of his experiment. All was going well. Very soon, she would have what rightfully belonged to her...

Zoisite paused. He was aware the queen stopped listening to him a seconds before. "Your Majesty, you seem distracted lately. Perhaps you should get more rest."

Beryl snapped out of her reverie. She appeared to be slightly dazed. She did not look like the proud queen she usually was. "Iie, I'm fine Zoisite. The transformation is in its final stage?" Zoisite nodded. "Very well, initiate the plan. You're in command."

Zoisite bowed lowly to Beryl. "Hai. I will not fail." Zoisite took one last look at the queen and vanished. Perhaps, just maybe, the woman was finally coming to her senses, but Zoisite did not dare to hope.

---

Usagi sighed happily. She sat here on the grass, having lunch with her friends. She was content. Why did she feel this wasn't going to last?

Nothing lasts forever. A warm and motherly voice whispered to her. It's just the way things are. Usagi looked around. She did not hear the voice again.

"Something wrong Usagi-chan?" Ami asked. "Are you okay? You seemed dazed..."

"Speak for yourself, Ami-chan." Usagi countered. "You're being too hard on yourself. Take a little break."

"I have responsibilities, ones I cannot neglect." Usagi knew Ami did not mean her schoolwork but she hesitated to ask.

Usagi stood up quickly. "I have to get something from my locker." She broke into a run for the school.

Naru glanced worriedly after her best friend. She turned to Ami. "I wonder what's up with her? She's more spacey than usual."

"Hai." Both her communicator and her mini-computer cut her off. She excused herself from the group. She hid behind a tree and answered the two instruments. Both of who informed her of the same thing. Creatures of dark energy were heading for the school. Her communicator sounded off again. Rei's face appeared in the small screen.

"You felt it?" Ami asked quietly.

Rei nodded. "It's stronger than usual. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Do you think they found out who we are?" Ami frowned.

"I don't know but we'll find out soon enough. You better contact Luna. Rei out."

---

Luna raced along the rooftops. She could move faster as a cat than in her human form. Looks like things were finally picking up. It would be over sooner than they thought. Jupiter... She was slowly awakening but she was also repressing it. Don't fight it child... She told the soldier out there somewhere. It's your destiny.

---

Usagi rounded a corner of the school, coming near the field where a group of boys were playing baseball. Not too far from them sat Kino Makoto, the girl who had saved her the previous day. She crept behind a nearby tree and glanced curiously at the girl. 'She must be a new transfer student. I've never seen her around before.' Usagi caught sight of her bento box. She was about to drool. 'Her lunch looks delicious. What a cute bento box!'

Meanwhile in the field behind Usagi, the pitcher had just pitched another ball. "Hit it out! Home run!" One of the teammates yelled at the batter. The batter readied the bat but missed but a mile. It must have been one of those days, not only had the batter missed the ball completely but the pitcher had been a tad overzealous when he threw the ball. The baseball flew right toward Usagi's head.

Makoto sensed it right away. With her bento box still in her hand, she leaped forward with an inhuman reflex and speed. Usagi screamed as Makoto covered her and hit the ball hard. The baseball flew through the air and vanished into the trees beyond the school.

"Watch it Amazon!" One of the players yelled across the field.

"You should be more careful. You almost hit her!" Makoto screamed angrily at the boys while pointing at Usagi.

"FREAK!!!" A couple of boys retaliated in unison. The players gathered in the middle of the field to see what they would do now that they no longer had a ball to use.

Makoto turned away from the boys, muttering under her breath.

"You're the girl who save me before..." Usagi trailed off.

"You should be more careful." Makoto said as she sat down with her bento box once more. Usagi stared at Makoto as she lifted a delicious-looking rice ball. Makoto sweat dropped. "Do you want to try?" She asked as she offered the rice ball to Usagi.

"Really?! Arigato!" Usagi squealed and stuffed the rice ball into her mouth.

Makoto grinned contently. She was at ease just watching this girl enjoy her home-made lunch. "How is it? Here. Have the rest of it. I'm not really hungry..." Usagi stuffed the goodies into her mouth.

"It's delicious!" Usagi exclaimed. "Did you make this yourself?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm Tsukino Usagi! This is better than my mom's cooking! What's your name? Are you new to this school?"

"Hai. I'm Kino Makoto, pleased to meet you Tsukino-san. If you like, I'll make an extra lunch just for you everyday."

Usagi stopped. "Why? You don't have to do that. And just call me Usagi, everyone does."

"It's okay. I enjoy cooking, especially if it's for others. Besides, you've been the first person to approach all day. The rumors have already started..." Makoto ended in a whisper.

Usagi gulped down the rest of the lunch and shot up in the air. She clenched her fist angrily toward the direction of the school. "It's must be that Umino... I'll make him pay. No one as sweet and as good as a cook as you are deserves it!"

Makoto stared at the girl in shock. "Arigato..."

"Huh? You're welcome..." Usagi replied cheerfully.

There was a sudden burst of sweltering heat, followed by a blast of chilling cold air. The sky above darkened ominously, thunder rumbled, lightning flashed and rain began to pour down in buckets. Usagi shivered. Makoto felt chills. She glared up at the sky. There had not been a single cloud in the sky a few minutes ago. This storm was not natural. Her hair was fighting its bounds and stood on its end.

"We should get inside..." Makoto said as she begun to steer the soaked Usagi back towards the school. Usagi sneezed delicately.

Usagi nodded but then stopped dead in her tracks. She stared into the downpour and spotted, one, two, three, four, four people. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and Luna were drawing the youma away from the school and toward the forest. "Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Luna-chan..."

"Do you know those people Usagi-chan?" Makoto watched as the Sailor Senshi and co. raced by without a second glance. 'Those people have to be crazy to dress like that in this weather...'

"I don't know, it looks like them...but why are they dressed in such ridiculous outfits? I have to find out what they're doing!" Usagi raced off into the rain and after the senshi.

"Matte Usagi-chan!!! It could be dangerous!!!" Makoto screamed after the girl and took after her.

---

"Great! Not only do we have to fight this youma, we're getting soaked." Sailor Mars groaned as they raced through the forest.

"We have no choice in this. Besides, I detect that this is not a natural storm. It's was probably sent by our enemy." Sailor Mercury was analyzing their surroundings through her mini-computer.

"This storm, it could have been sent by Nephrite...I hope I'm wrong..." Luna trailed off.

"Is that baka youma still on our tail?" Mars asked as the small group stopped to catch their breath.

"Actually, it's gone but there's two other life-forms approaching our position." Mercury reported.

"Who-" Luna was cut off as Usagi and Makoto broke through the shrubs, breathing heavily.

"Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Luna-chan, what are you doing out in this weather?" Usagi wheezed.

"Your friend...she saw through your disguise magic..." Luna uttered in shock.

"Magic?" Makoto stared at the black haired woman she perceived as completely mental.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Usagi circled the three and stared them up and down. "And in this kind of weather?"

"Usagi-chan, what are you doing here?" Mercury asked.

Usagi shrugged. "I dunno. I saw you guys out in the rain here and decided to follow you."

"You should go," Mars urged. "It's dangerous out here."

"Then you shouldn't be out here anymore than I should." Usagi protested.

"Oh no..." Mercury whispered as her computer started beeping. "I think it's back but the dark energy reading is far too strong to be a youma."

Mars pushed Usagi and Makoto back toward the way they came. "Get out of here! Run as fast as you can!"

"There's no need to rush. Your friends could stay for a while, the more the merrier." Zoisite chuckled as he appeared behind Mercury. Mercury jumped as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kallan..." He whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine. "I've missed you so much..."

"Let go of me!" Mercury screeched awhile she rammed her elbow into his stomach.

"Mercury! Are you okay?!" Mars asked as the girl fled to her side.

"Kallan..." Zoisite said quietly. "I'm doing this for us. Do you really want us to end up like Jadeite and Atalanta-san?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Just keep your filthy hands to yourself!" Mercury spat venomously.

"Kallan, you really don't remember me?"

"All I know is you're my enemy and that's good enough for me!"

"Very well." He said as he floated into the air. Usagi and Makoto watched the scene in shock and dismay. "Surrender the Ginzoshou to Empress Metallia and you might live to see tomorrow."

"We don't have it!" Luna exclaimed. "And even if we did, we would never give it to a filthy traitor like you. I could never imagine you would be that foolish too..."

"Ah, Lunas Levana, how long has it been? Months? Years? Centuries? I believe it's been at least a millennium..." Zoisite trailed off and was pleased with the reaction he got.

"A millennium?" Makoto muttered to herself. Who were these people? And why did she feel like she should know them? Why did she feel she belonged in the battlefield with the senshi?

"I would think that the legendary Sailor Senshi would be smarter than involve innocent civilians in their battle. I think I'll begin with her." Zoisite pointed to Usagi. Shards of jagged ice formed around his being, they hovered menacingly over the frozen girl. "Die..."

Usagi could only watch as the attack came closer and closer. She heard Mercury scream "Usagi-chan!" Her body refused to listen to her mind. Suddenly she felt a warm body slam into her own and knocked her clear out of the attack's way. She lay grass with a warm prone body draped over her form. Rain continued to pour down from the in the sky. She saw black and red. The body remained still. She rolled it over onto the grass. A tuxedo? She felt something sticky on her hand. She looked down. It was blood... She shook the man frantically. "Wake up!" Tuxedo Kamen moaned quietly and began to stir. "You're bleeding!"

"How dare you attack innocents you lowly piece of shit." Mars growled and raised her arm; fire swirled around her body. "FIRE SOUL!!!" The pouring rain did much to diminish her attack. The flames snuffed out just before they reached Zoisite.

Tuxedo Kamen sat up slowly, helped by Makoto. "I took a pretty bad hit didn't I?"

"You could say that..."

Usagi closed her eyes and offered her hands to the sky. 'Please wash this blood from my hands...' For some reason, the rain did not seem to help. It only succeeded in making her feel all the dirtier.

Mercury, Mars, and Luna were attempting to fight Zoisite but the storm was seriously limiting their attack options. The rainwater washed away Mercury's fog and weakened Mars' flames. Luna's attacks were far too concentrated and large to be used in such a small area without possibly harming Usagi and/or Makoto.

"Fire Soul! This isn't working..." Mars backed away from the villain after her magic died out. "Is there anyway we can stop this storm?"

"Yes..." Nephrite stepped out of the trees. "That is if you can defeat..."

"Nephrite!" Zoisite growled. "What are you doing here?! This is my mission!"

"Her majesty is becoming very impatient. Finish what you started fool!" Nephrite commanded.

"Nephrite...not you too. Have all four Generals fallen under her spell?"  
Luna whispered in a desolate manner. "Why did you give in?"

"I did it all for Kallan..." Zoisite gazed longingly at Mercury. "I could have never been together with her...I was nothing but a General even if I was one you nder Endymion-sama. She was a princess, not even one of Terra, she was completely untouchable and out of my reach. Metallia and Beryl offered me a solution. If the Silver Millennium were to fall...then all the social barriers of that society would crumble as well. I could be with Kallan and Beryl would have her daughter once again. It seemed perfect but neither Beryl nor I could foresee the fact we would not be able to control the dark energy in our bodies. In the end...I killed her...I killed the woman I loved with all my heart..." Mercury shivered and stared at Zoisite in shock. Was this man really in love with her? Everyone, including Nephrite, remained still, captivated by Zoisite's words. "When I died at Kallan's hands, Metallia still would not let me go even after that. I was too important to the puzzle, all the Generals were. Without one would be like missing a piece to a jigsaw puzzle, the picture was incomplete even with one piece missing. I couldn't fight her. She was far too strong. When she reanimated us, I was the only one who retained any memories. I spent countless centuries planning and scheming to make my way back towards the top once more, to gain their trust. Do you know how long I've waited for your rebirth? I've waited so long to be saved...but I would never betray Beryl. She may be blinded by her ambition but she was still my teacher. The student does not abandon the teacher in his or her time of need. I will finish what I started. I will see everything till the end..."

"How long have you've been keeping this from us?" Nephrite hissed angrily. "We have every right to know."

Zoisite turned to his fellow General. "What good would it have done you? We live only in the present, not in our past. In the end we would still be under Metallia's command. Why burden yourself with unnecessary knowledge of a past that no longer matters? We serve Metallia and as long as the dark energy remains in our bodies, we are bound to her for the rest of eternity. Nephrite, are you not gifted with Second Sight? How come you were unable to predict this twist of fate?" Zoisite cocked his head to one side. "You can't predict everything, remember?"

Nephrite sighed. His eyes took on a thoughtful expression. "But Jadeite has been freed. He's been freed of this slavery and drudgery. Is it possible that the only way to break these chains is to join him in oblivion?"

"Perhaps, but only they can fulfill our death wish." Zoisite turned to the warriors. All of them stared at the Generals in rapture. "Come, Kallan, destroy us to save your world and Princess, free us from this meaningless existence. We no longer belong in this world. The dead and the living should never exist in the same realm. For the living, time keeps moving, they live, they love, and they grow. For us, time has stopped long ago, centuries ago. Return us to the world from  
which we were drawn away from..."

Mercury stepped back in utter fear. Her heart constricted painfully in her chest. What were his eyes doing to her mind? She felt sick, dizzy... "Iie..." She clutched her head, trying desperately to block out his words. As far as she was concerned, they were still humans, despite the fact they were filled with emptiness and dark energy. "I don't want to hear this. I don't want to be a murderer, I will not be one."

Zoisite laughed cruelly and bitterly, his laughter sent chills down everyone's spine. "We are no longer human, we are nothing but reanimated corpses. I am nothing but a ghost of my former self, a lifeless shell. What can possibly be so human about that? Do me this favor and send me back to my world of darkness, let me join Jadeite in his eternal wandering..."

Mercury chocked back a painful sob and buried her face in Mars' shoulder. Mars held the shaken girl tightly. Anyone would be frightened by Zoisite's words. The pendant around her neck glowed, speaking to her mind. "We won't do it..." Mars replied sullenly. "Jadeite wants me to save you. He wants his friends to live..."

"Don't be a fool, Jadeite." Nephrite shook his head. "They would be doing me a favor. I know deep down Zoisite is right, no matter how much I fight it. Let us join you once more brother..."

"Don't Zoisite, Nephrite." Tuxedo Kamen commanded. "Turn back, it's not too late."

"Gomen Prince but we are beyond the point of salvation. Destroy us, I beg of you. I thought at one point I might be able to help the Sailor Senshi and begin on a road of redemption, but I now see that's impossible. I would never allow myself to betray Beryl..."

"We refuse to!" Mars shouted.

"Very well, you forced me to this point. Destroy me if you wish to save your own lives." Zoisite lunged forward and threw Mercury and Mars back into a tree. He followed that attack with a storm of hard and biting hail. The two senshi screamed as the ice ripped at their skins. They however refused to return any of Zoisite's advances. "Why must you be so foolish?" Zoisite asked as he sent a ball of dark energy into the duo. The power coursed through their bodies and rendered them unconscious.

"Don't do this! It's not too late to start over..." Luna appeared at Zoisite's  
side. She touched his forearm gently, her claret eyes begging him to stop hurting  
her charges.

"Do it!" Zoisite commanded harshly.

"Iie! Queen Serenity wouldn't want me to do such a thing. You're the one who's being foolish!" Luna screamed, tears coursing down her pale cheeks.

"I don't need to hear this." Zoisite closed his eyes sadly. With a slight flick of his wrist, he impaled a spear of ice into Luna's abdomen. Luna stared at him in shock, her hands clutching the fatal wound. "Attack me..." He ordered her gently.

"Iie, I will not dishonor Queen Serenity..." Luna closed her eyes and dropped to the ground. Blood flowed freely from her wound, staining the blades of grass cerise. "Princess, forgive me. I've failed you..."

Usagi and Makoto watched in horror. The rain washed out Luna's blood, creating a small river of crimson. Usagi's pupils contracted and blanked out. In her mind's eyes she saw a dismal battlefield, millions dead, an entire civilization destroyed, and a heart-wrenching sob broke the silence. "It's happening again. The end is coming...it's coming..." Usagi repeated to herself over and over again.

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "What's wrong?! Usagi-chan! Answer me!" Usagi gazed through Makoto with empty eyes. She turned around, continuing to mumble about the end. Makoto's arms dropped uselessly to her side. No, it couldn't be...she had just lost her only friend...

"Angel." Tuxedo Kamen slapped Usagi's cheek lightly. "Snap out of it. Come on. Pull yourself together!"

"You son of a bitch! You did this to her!" Makoto screamed and sprung at Nephrite who was closest to her.

"Quiet bitch, this doesn't involve you!" Nephrite snapped and brought his elbow down on the base of her neck, knocking her unconscious.

This snapped Usagi out of her trance. Tuxedo Kamen grabbed Usagi to prevent her from doing something rash. "Mako-chan! What did you do?!" Usagi screamed hysterically. Everything was going wrong and it was happening far too  
fast.

Nephrite lifted his hand, raw dark energy gathered in his palm. "She's dead." He stated calmly. "All of them are."

Something pulsed within Usagi and it wasn't just her heartbeat. Tuxedo Kamen released her immediately as if she was the plague. He had felt the raw and untamed energy course through her veins. Awake... It was the same motherly voice from before. It beat once more. This was what Usagi had feared, that power, sleeping deep within her, was finally awakening. Usagi closed her eyes. A cocoon of light enveloped her being.

_Don't be afraid. Embrace your power and save your friends._ The voice in her mind urged. Usagi could see nothing but a vision of pure untainted light. Take it. She reached out and grasped the power.

_Senshi of the moon, soldier of justice, AWAKEN!!! _

Her cerulean eyes snapped open with an odd new realization.

**To Be Continued**

...I don't know what kind of mood I was in when I wrote that ending. Must have been pretty depressed...-; Pretty heavy duncha think? I know Ami and Rei got a lotta coverage in the last two chapters, compared to Makoto. It doesn't seem very  
fair but things are really starting to pick up. I needed to cut her moment in the spotlight short so things can get moving. Gomen, Mako-chan. What do you think? R/R please.


	4. Reflection of Gain

"I don't need to hear this." Zoisite closed his eyes sadly. With a slight   
flick of his wrist, he impaled a spear of ice into Luna's abdomen. Luna stared   
at him in shock, her hands clutching the fatal wound. "Attack me…" He ordered   
her gently.  
  
"Iie, I will not dishonor Queen Serenity…" Luna closed her eyes and   
dropped to the ground. Blood flowed freely from her wound, staining the blades   
of grass cerise. "Princess, forgive me. I've failed you…"  
  
Usagi and Makoto watched in horror. The rain washed out Luna's blood,   
creating a small river of crimson. Usagi's pupils contracted and blanked out. In   
her mind's eyes she saw a dismal battlefield, millions dead, an entire civilization   
destroyed, and a heart-wrenching sob broke the silence. "It's happening again.   
The end is coming…it's coming…" Usagi repeated to herself over and over   
again.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Makoto grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "What's   
wrong?! Usagi-chan! Answer me!" Usagi gazed through Makoto with empty eyes.   
She turned around, continuing to mumble about the end. Makoto's arms dropped   
uselessly to her side. No, it couldn't be…she had just lost her only friend…  
  
"Angel." Tuxedo Kamen slapped Usagi's cheek lightly. "Snap out of it.   
Come on. Pull yourself together!"  
  
"You son of a bitch! You did this to her!" Makoto screamed and sprung at   
Nephrite who was closest to her.   
  
"Quiet bitch, this doesn't involve you!" Nephrite snapped and brought his   
elbow down on the base of her neck, knocking her unconscious.  
  
This snapped Usagi out of her trance. Tuxedo Kamen grabbed Usagi to   
prevent her from doing something rash. "Mako-chan! What did you do?!" Usagi   
screamed hysterically. Everything was going wrong and it was happening far too   
fast.  
  
Nephrite lifted his hand, raw dark energy gathered in his palm. "She's   
dead." He stated calmly. "All of them are."  
  
Something pulsed within Usagi and it wasn't just her heartbeat. Tuxedo   
Kamen released her immediately as if she was the plague. He had felt the raw   
and untamed energy course through her veins. ~ Awake… ~ It was the same   
motherly voice from before. It beat once more. This was what Usagi had feared,   
that power, sleeping deep within her, was finally awakening. Usagi closed her   
eyes. A cocoon of light enveloped her being. ~ Don't be afraid. Embrace your   
power and save your friends. ~ The voice in her mind urged. Usagi could see   
nothing but a vision of pure untainted light. ~ Take it. ~ She reached out and   
grasped the power. ~ Senshi of the moon, soldier of justice, AWAKEN!!! ~ Her   
cerulean eyes snapped open with an odd new realization.   
  
~~~  
  
"Jadeite… Nephrite… Zoisite…" She whispered forlornly. She gripped   
the branch so hard to the point where it might break. The branches began to give   
way under her weight. "No! Not yet, I can't reveal myself yet." Silver power spilled   
forth from her pale hands, keeping her aloft on the tree branch. Droplets of   
rainwater clung to her body and hair. She sneezed delicately. She felt weak, but   
then again she hadn't eaten and slept in days. She rested her forehead against   
a branch before her. "Must it always end like this? Are the people of the White   
Moon and Terra forever entangled in this endless feud?"  
  
Mirror of Reflections  
Chapter 3  
Reflection of Gain  
Rating:   
Email: Chiba_Ohiko@yahoo.com  
Website: www.angelfire.com/anime2/sunrise  
  
"Loss and gain come hand-in-hand, one will always follow the other. We must   
all learn to accept both or neither."  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko-san. I do not own it. Please   
don't sue me. However this story is mine and any other characters I will create   
along the way.  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP!" Usagi's voice was clear and   
confident as her words resonated throughout the woods. Zoisite stared calmly   
as a pure silver light engulfed Usagi's being. Silver illumination flooded and   
bathed the trees and the warriors all around.   
  
"At last…" Zoisite whispered to no one in particular.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen watched as Usagi emerged from the light, the very vision   
of a messiah sent to save their souls. "Serenity?" He asked carefully. Deep   
inside, his mind was screaming how this was wrong. She wasn't meant to be   
a warrior. She was the Messiah but no warrior. Blood would only taint her purity   
and her purity she must attain. He grabbed his head. His head ached and   
throbbed.  
  
*Flash*  
"Aunt Galena! Come out! I know you're here!" His call echoed through   
the empty hallways of the long forgotten Terra Palace. His footsteps reverberated   
with his voice but he received no answer. Dust covered the antiques, the beautiful   
oil paintings, and the very floor he strolled along. No one had walked these halls   
for centuries. And him, he wasn't physically here at all. Why his mind would   
wander these halls now, he did not know.  
  
"It's too late Endymion." Galena's voice, very suspiciously similar to that   
of Beryl's, finally answered him. "I will have my daughter back. If you side with   
the White Moon, I will not hesitate to destroy you."  
  
"You'll only destroy her!" He shouted to the vacant palace. "You'll only   
destroy her in the end. Why must you continue this feud?"  
  
"… It doesn't matter. Endymion, let me ask you. Why do you continue to   
fight?" Her tone was soft and tired as she asked him.  
  
"I fight for her. I've always fought for her." He answered without hesitation.  
  
Her soft and knowing laughter enveloped him. He could almost feel her   
stand besides him and whisper in his ears. "Are you sure? Are you sure this is   
what your precious Serenity wants? What if you were really going against her by   
fighting me? What if this is what Serenity wants…?"  
*Flash*  
  
Tuxedo Kamen struggled to hold onto his existence. 'No! You're wrong   
Aunt Galena! Serenity would never want this! She's not like that…' He faded   
from existence and somewhere Chiba Mamoru awakened.  
  
Sailor Moon opened her eyes to observe the world around her. She was   
like a newborn child. She observed everything around her with fear and curiosity.   
The part of her that was Tsukino Usagi managed to take control for a second but   
it was long enough to tell Sailor Moon to save her friends.  
  
Sailor Moon gazed at the two Dark Kingdom Generals with emotionless   
eyes. Her gloved hands moved to the tiara on her forehead, her action was sure   
and without any uncertainty. ~ Destroy them! ~ The voice within her commanded   
with extreme venom. The tone was no longer warm or caring, it was cold,   
uncaring, and almost self-destructive. ~ Rip them to shreds! ~  
  
The tiara slipped easily into her hands and became a disc of energy.   
She readied the attack. Her calm eyes lined the weapons up with her targets.   
Her eyes slid from Nephrite to Zoisite, trying to decide who would be the first.   
She did not speak as she threw the energy at Nephrite.   
  
The General did not utter a sound or make any move to evade the attack   
as he allowed himself to succumb to death. His ashes were left scattered to the   
wind as the sky finally cleared up. A small spinach-green stone fell from the air   
and into the open hand of an unconscious Makoto.  
  
Sailor Moon turned toward Zoisite, who also quietly waited for his fate.   
"Do what you must but hurry if you wish to save the Guardian." Zoisite gestured   
to Luna on the ground.  
  
Sailor Moon struggled with herself. Tsukino Usagi begged for her to   
show mercy, that the man before her was not truly evil. The voice in her mind   
disagreed, screaming for her to destroy the man. 'I am a warrior. I am a soldier   
of love and justice. I must eliminate all evil. There is no room for mercy, they   
need to die...' Despite this she still hesitated, hesitated despite the fact she   
would no be able to hold onto this form much longer.  
  
"Do it!" Zoisite commanded.  
  
"No, you just chose the wrong path. We all learn from our mistakes."   
Sailor Moon shook her head. No, it was not Sailor Moon who spoke but Tsukino   
Usagi who spoke through her. Sailor Moon scowled. It was his choice and he   
needed to pay for making the wrong one. The disc of energy fell from her hand   
and changed back into the tiara.   
  
Sailor Moon clutched her head as her transformation began to slip. "No!   
He must die! He's evil!" Her head shot up and glared dangerously at Zoisite, a   
crescent moon flared up on her forehead. Power enveloped Zoisite. It was   
strong but not strong enough to return him to the realm of the dead.  
  
Sailor Moon faded into the deep recesses of Usagi's mind as the warrior   
reverted back into the naïve teenage girl. Zoisite collapsed onto the grass, taking   
in its sweet scent. 'Mother Earth, how I long to return you…' He closed his eyes   
and allowed consciousness to leave him.  
  
Usagi looked around in fear, not quite sure what had happened or what   
she had done. She felt so weak, as if she had just run a marathon of a thousand   
miles. Blood… Blood all over Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Makoto, and Luna…   
Blood on her own hands… Blood…blood…and more blood… The world spun   
around Usagi as she tried to resettle her grasp on reality. They were going to   
die… No! She wasn't going to let that happen as long as there was still life in   
her bones. "HELP!!!" Usagi screamed with the last of energy she had left. She   
didn't even fell the impact as she hit the ground. Darkness swirled around her   
as she fell deeper and deeper into it.  
  
~~~  
  
"Wake up! Wake up!" Someone was shaking her. Someone was trying   
to wake her up. Makoto groaned slightly as she rubbed her head. White, that   
was the first thing that came to her senses, that and the sterility of her   
environment. The very scent of sickness and injuries hung around her. It just   
made her want to vomit. "Mako-chan! Daijobu?"  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Makoto moaned quietly as she sat up in the hospital bed.   
"What happened?"  
  
"I'm so glad you're all right!" Usagi exclaimed as she launched herself   
at Makoto. She wrapped her arms tightly around the older girl. Her eyes were   
sore and red from crying earlier. "Mako-chan, it was so terrible. They were going   
to die…" Usagi began to sob gently.  
  
Makoto returned Usagi's embrace in an attempt to comfort the traumatized   
girl. "It's all right now. Everyone's safe in the hospital."  
  
"Ami-chan…Rei-chan…Luna-san…" Usagi wept quietly. "There was so   
much blood…"  
  
"Shush." Makoto muttered as she ran her hand through Usagi's golden   
hair that was beginning to fall out of its usual style. "Everything will be ok. Just   
wait and see." Makoto reassured Usagi as the girl finally gave into the exhaustion   
of the day. "Everything will be alright… I hope…"  
  
~~~  
  
The doctors lounged around the cafeteria in their free time. Taking in   
food necessary to keep up their strength for the rest of the day's hard work. Two   
female nurses gossiped at a nearby table.   
  
"Did you see the poor kids they brought in from Juuban?" One of the   
nurses asked. This caught the attention of a nearby doctor. She pushed a short   
strand of soft blue hair behind her ear as she listened to the nurses. Her   
daughter attended Juuban.  
  
"Hai. The poor things, I wonder what happened to them." The other nurse   
cooed in sympathy.  
  
"There were a total of five girls and a man. The blond just fainted from   
exhaustion and the police have already questioned her. Apparently she doesn't   
remember what happened, she's probably repressing the memory or something.   
The one with black hair tied up in a strange hairdo suffered the most serious   
injury. Something impaled her in the abdomen area. She's lucky to be alive after   
that injury and the blood she lost. The other brunette and the blue-haired one   
suffered some pretty wounds too, but they'll live. The brunette with the ponytail   
was knocked out. She'll be fine but she got a nasty little bump on her head when   
she hit the ground. The young man suffered some second-degree burns.   
They're all healing at an amazing rate though." The nurse shook her head. "The   
police are working on identifying them but they've been busy with those freak   
incidents recently. You know, those strange monsters and girls running around   
in skin-tight fukus."  
  
"What is this world coming too?" The other nurse sighed.  
  
Doctor Mizuno clutched her tightly as she turned to ask the nurses some   
questions. A blue-haired girl from Juuban… Could it be Ami? Please let it not   
be her daughter. "Ano…you said one of them was a blue-haired girl?"  
  
"Konnichi wa, Mizuno-sensai. Hai, one of the girls brought in from Juuban   
has blue hair." The nurse nodded slightly. "Matte, doesn't your daughter attend   
Juuban Junior High?"  
  
Ami's mother shot up from her seat. "Where is she?!" The woman   
demanded.  
  
"Room 328 in the east wing." The nurse replied.  
  
The woman didn't reply as she rushed out of the cafeteria to see her   
daughter. Her spilt cup of coffee was left unattended as the brown liquid dripped   
from the table and onto the floor.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hime-sama…" Twin voices chorused in unison.  
  
"Dare?" Rei whispered as she slowly opened her eyes. She was   
drowning in a sea of crimson red. "Phobos? Demos?"  
  
"It's time to wake up." The voices chorused in unison once more. "Wake   
up…"  
  
"I'm awake." Rei muttered. She couldn't move her body but neither did   
she feel the need to. She allowed herself to drift and fall deeper in.  
  
A set of giggles answered her. "Iie, hime-sama. That's not what we   
mean. Remember what Luna-san said. Memories…"  
  
"Memories?" Rei asked. Her mind was fuzzy as she tried to sort out what   
her Guardians were trying to say. "Memories…"  
  
*Flashback*  
"Iie!" Luna shook her head. "It is to protect the Princess, you are the   
Princess' Guardians. The reason why the Princess has no been found yet…the   
Princess has been sealed, that is why we have not found her yet…"  
  
"Sealed?"  
  
"Why was that done?"  
  
"The Princess most likely possesses the Ginzoshou. Could you imagine   
the trouble if some power hungry manic got their hands on it? Besides, you two   
are not full senshi yet. When all the Sailor Senshi are gathered and you have   
become full Sailor Senshi, you will be able to break the Princess' seal. You will   
then know the true nature of the situation. That is all I can tell you unfortunately…"  
  
"But," Rei began. "How do we become full Sailor Senshi?"  
  
"Memory. Only memory will do that."  
  
"Memory?" Rei whispered.  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Remember quickly Atalanta-sama. You don't have mush time left." Rei   
closed her eyes as she fell deeper and deeper into her trance.  
  
~~~  
  
Luna slept quietly. Her pale form almost seemed to fade into the crisp   
white hospital sheets. It was hard to believe she was just tittering on the edge   
of life and death about an hour ago. The curtains swayed gently in the breeze   
that blew through the window opened slightly ajar. There was no one there to   
notice a slick snow-white slip in through the open window. It was strange, how   
did that manage to access a room, three floors up, through a window opened   
about six inches. Curious curious, Tokyo was becoming a stranger place with   
every passing day.   
  
The white cat climbed onto the hospital bed and sat there, watching Luna   
silently, for a few minutes. "Luna, I'll get whoever did this to you." The cat vowed   
with such malevolence that would have sent shivers down any observer's spine.   
With a bright flash of light, the cat changed into a man sitting on the edge of   
Luna's sick bed. His silver hair fell to his shoulders, nearly blending in with his   
silver white tunic. A yellow crescent moon, identical to that of Luna's, shone   
proudly on his forehead. His sapphire blue eyes were filled with worry and   
concern. He reached out and brushed aside Luna's bangs. "I'm here now Luna,   
I even found Celeste." He talked quietly to the sleeping Luna. He ran a hand   
through a river of her silken ebony hair. "We're so close. We're just so close.   
The end of the road is just ahead. Don't give up."  
  
"Artemis…" Luna muttered in her sleep as she shifted her position in   
her slumber.  
  
Artemis leaned in and pressed her lips against her crescent moon   
birthmark. "I'll come see you when you're rested. Ne, Luna? Celeste and I will   
take care of the Dark Kingdom while you and the senshi rest. Take care, Luna."   
Artemis took one last look at his long-time partner before he reverted back into   
his feline form and vanished out the window.  
  
The curtains swayed in the breeze, like a disembodied spirit trying to   
escape. Not too far down the hall, there was a man trying to do exactly that, his   
soul trying to escape the shell mortals called a body. But for him, this shell was   
nothing more than a symbol of his bondage and slavery to the forces of the dark.  
  
~~~  
  
"I'm fine! I don't need your help!" Makoto snapped at the nurse. The   
nurse was taken back by Makoto's hostility. Makoto's softened. "Gomen but I'm   
fine. Help Usagi-chan though, she's been through a lot today."  
  
The nurse nodded and helped Usagi into a chair. The nurse left the girl   
to sleep as she turned back to Makoto. "You can't leave yet. The doctors insist   
you stay the night for observations."  
  
"Can I at least see my other friends?" Makoto sighed, knowing it would   
be no good if she tried to defy hospital security.  
  
"You can do that. They're in rooms 328-332 in this wing. Try not to   
exhaust yourself. Oh, and your jade is on the tabletop there." The nurse shook   
her head as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"My…jade…?" Makoto asked as she looked toward the table next to her   
bed. Sure enough there was a small piece of jade lying on the tabletop. She   
picked the stone up and examined it carefully. "Nephrite." She didn't know how   
she knew but the name just popped into her head. "Nephrite, huh?"  
  
*Flash*  
"A penny for your thought, Levina-san." That brought her out of her reverie.  
  
"Oh it's you Nephrite-san." Levina relaxed as she turned back to watch the   
night sky. "What's a penny?"  
  
Nephrite chuckled. "It's a currency used in the West. What are you   
thinking about?"  
  
"Anything…" Levina answered. "And everything…."  
  
Nephrite chuckled again. "You can be quite the philosopher when you   
try." He turned to night sky and joined her in observation. "The stars are quite   
beautiful, are they not?"  
  
"Hai…"  
  
Nephrite snuck a glance at Levina. She looked so peaceful. The night   
cast many shadows but none could ever diminish her beauty. "But they're not as   
beautiful as a certain Jovian princess." He could see Levina blush despite the   
lack of light. "I speak only truth. You do know that. The stars made me so.   
Truth is all I can speak."  
  
"And riddles…" Levina huffed while she tried to recover her composure   
after Nephrite's compliment. "I swear, I can't get what you're saying half the time."  
  
"Neither can Endymion-sama-tachi." Nephrite laughed. "Perhaps, I have   
to show you my feelings. Perhaps, this will clear things up for you." Nephrite   
leaned in and captured her lips with his own.  
  
Levina blushed immediately under the pressure of his lips. If it had been   
any other man, she would have kneed the poor fellow in the groin area and left   
him eating dirt. If it had been any other man… It was funny how things change   
in just a matter of weeks. A few weeks ago, Nephrite would have just been that,   
he would have just been another man…  
*Flash*  
  
She clutched the stone tightly. "Nephrite…" She exited the room to check   
on how Ami was faring with her injuries.  
  
~~~  
  
Zoisite sat up in his bed. He examined his environment suspiciously.   
'A human hospital, but how did I get here?' His injures from his encounter with   
Sailor Moon were almost healed, courtesy of his connection with the earth and   
the dark energy he possessed. A golden eyebrow twitched in irritation, the   
beeping that was monitoring his life signs were just beginning to get on his   
nerves. He tore the IV from his arm and sent the life monitor crashing to the floor.  
  
This immediately set off the alarm, sending orderlies, doctors, and   
nurses his way. "Kuso!" He swore loudly. He didn't have enough energy to   
return to the Dark Kingdom. He didn't want to be bothered by these human now.   
He needed energy and he needed it quick. A hospital was not the best place to   
do so. Most of the patients didn't even have enough of it to sit up in their beds.   
He wouldn't be able to get very far at the moment. He did not want to risk   
exposure and confrontation with doctors.   
  
He gathered what little energy he had left and teleported to the room   
about four doors down. At the moment he vanished, the door to his room burst   
open. All the doctors saw was a broken monitor and empty bed with no signs   
how their patient had escaped.  
  
Doctor Mizuno gasped as Zoisite appeared in her daughter's room.   
"Nani?!" She exclaimed. "How did you get here?!"  
  
Zoisite inwardly cursed his rotten luck. He had escaped confrontation   
with doctors only to end up where he first started. "Gomen nasai." Zoisite sighed   
as he grabbed the doctor's arm. "It's better you don't know." Ami's mother   
slumped over in her chair as her energy left her body. Zoisite felt guilty. He had   
come to discover this woman was the girl's mother. He tried to take only what   
was needed to get back to the Dark Kingdom.   
  
He glanced back at the young girl in the bed. 'Poor kid, I wonder what   
happened to her.' Zoisite picked up the medical chart at the foot of the patient's   
bed. He quickly scanned the doctor's reports and tests. 'It's nothing. Just some   
skin deep wounds, didn't even pierce any major blood vessels. But she has yet   
to gain consciousness.'  
  
He approached the girl in the bed. 'There's dark energy in her body.   
That's why she hasn't woke up.' As he prepared to remove the dark energy from   
Ami's body, you could say it was his way of apologizing to Ami's mother; Makoto   
stumbled through the door.  
  
Makoto stared at Zoisite for a second before she lunged at the man.   
"Bakayaro!" Zoisite quickly stepped out of way. Makoto nearly ran into Ami's bed.   
"You've come back to finish us off have you?" Makoto glared dangerously at   
Zoisite.  
  
"It's not what you think." Zoisite said as he backed up into a wall.  
  
"This is for Usagi-chan." Makoto decked Zoisite hard and split his lips.   
Zoisite touched the cut gingerly and sealed the cut. "At least we know you still   
bleed." Makoto muttered harshly. She was startled when Zoisite vanished before   
her and appeared behind her.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have other things to attend to." As Zoisite prepared   
to leave, Artemis slipped in through the window.   
  
"Stop right there traitor!" Artemis shouted.   
  
Makoto stared at the small white cat. "A talking cat?"  
  
"You White Moon Guardians are really annoying. You just keep getting   
in out way." Zoisite growled.  
  
Artemis closed his eyes and was overtaken by a light similar to that of   
Luna's. Human Artemis took up a fighting stance as he prepared to face off   
Zoisite. He offered the occupants of the room a dashing grin. "We're like   
roaches. You can squash 'em but they always come back."  
  
Zoisite gestured to Ami in the hospital bed and her mother in the chair   
next to it. "Do you really want to risk their safety by challenging me here?"  
  
"I never thought you cared." Artemis stated sarcastically.  
  
"It's the last remnants of my former humanity. My war is with you, not   
them." Zoisite gestured to the window and the panel slid up obediently. "Shall   
we?" Zoisite asked before he passed through the wall like a ghost.  
  
Artemis grabbed onto the windowsill and jumped three floors down.   
"We shall."  
  
Makoto shook her head. "What is the world coming to?" She asked as   
she rushed to watch Artemis and Zoisite from the window.  
  
~~~  
  
"Die already you stupid youma!" Sailor Venus screamed at the youma.   
This was not her most graceful attempt at defeating a youma but then again the   
evils she usually fought weren't as strong as this one. Not to mention Artemis   
was nowhere to be found since that morning and she had to do without his   
guidance and tactics. "Crescent Beam!"  
  
The youma dodged it easily and lunged at Venus with its claws. Venus   
stumbled out of the way. She cursed under her breath. "Baka Artemis… I   
thought my powers as Sailor Venus were supposed to be stronger than Sailor V."   
Venus muttered angrily as she prepared for her next attack. "Crescent Beam!"   
The youma dodged the attack deftly, leaving behind a crater where it last stood   
seconds ago. "Where is that baka neko?!"  
  
The youma flung itself at her. She watched as the youma flew at her.   
She raised her finger, power dancing and building on her fingertip. She aimed   
it squarely between the youma's eyes, like a gun. "Crescent Beam!" The head   
burst apart from her attack and sprayed her in strange green goo. The harmless   
but heavy body crashed into her and sent her sprawling over the grass before   
turning to dust.  
  
"Yuck!" Venus exclaimed as she wiped the youma's blood from her face.   
"This is so gross!!! Those stupid things can't even die right!!!" she sighed while   
she detransformed. She looked down. At least glad she wasn't covered in   
slime in this form. "It's messy but at least it gets the job done. Now back to   
finding that darn cat!"  
  
Minako stopped dead in her tracks. She watched in horror as a pillar of   
light and another blast of ice filled the air in the distance. "Artemis…" There was   
no mistaking it. That was Artemis' signature attack. Minako took off in the   
direction of the battle. She pushed and she shoved. Yet she didn't bother to   
apologize either. She was completely intent on her goal of reaching her Guardian   
and, admitting it to herself for the first time, her friend…  
  
~~~  
  
People screamed and ran as Zoisite and Artemis settled in the courtyard   
of the hospital. It had been a beautiful day but now nurses rushed to get their   
patients into whatever safety the hospital building offered.  
  
Zoisite's hands weaved intricate patterns and symbols in the air.   
Artemis watched soundlessly as walls of ice sprang up around them, clearly   
defining the boundaries of their battlefield. He noticed that the temperature had   
also dropped a few good degrees.   
  
"To protect the innocents from our duel." Zoisite supplied. "Not to   
mention, foolish policemen who will try to stop us. It'll ensure no one will interfere.   
This is an honorable duel is it not?" Zoisite raised one golden eyebrow in question.  
  
"Of course." Artemis agreed as he gathered energy to begin. Silver light   
and power poured from his hands and clashed with Zoisite's barrage of ice.  
  
The two attacks met in a fierce explosion. Artemis' attack burst up toward   
the sky, creating a pillar of intense light seen for miles away. Both men stumbled   
back slightly from the force of the explosion.  
  
Zoisite grinned as his sword materialized in his hand. Finally, a worthy   
opponent for him to fight. Artemis followed his example. Both raised their   
weapons in an attack stance, waiting for the other to make the first move.  
  
~~~  
  
Minako slid to a halt as she came to the police blockade. All around her,   
cars and other vehicles voiced their complaints in the form of incessant horn   
honking and shouting threats that would get them nowhere.   
  
"Excuse me! Coming through!" Minako shouted as she shoved her way   
through the gathering crowd. "Emergency! Doctor!" she ducked under the police   
tape and attempted to move on in an inconspicuous manner. Needless to say,   
she was unsuccessful and apprehended by a sergeant only a few steps later.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" The policewoman asked sternly.  
  
Minako gulped nervously. She was not one to get along well with cops,   
at least the police in Tokyo. She turned to the woman. "Please ma'am. My cat   
escaped from me and he went in that direction." Well, at least she wasn't lying.   
Artemis was considered her pet and he was in that direction.   
  
The sergeant shook her head at Minako's excuse. "Nice try young lady.   
Did one of your friends dare you to do this? I suggest you just turn back and go   
home now. There nothing here to see."  
  
"But…but…" Minako stuttered. "I'm telling the truth for once!"  
  
The policewoman raised an eyebrow. "For once?"  
  
Minako sweatdropped. 'Way to go V-babe! Ok, maybe that wasn't the   
best thing to say…'  
  
"Give me a description of your cat and leave your name an address." The   
cop sighed as she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.  
  
"Well, he's white and about this big." Minako demonstrated the size with   
her hands. "And he has a strange yellow crescent moon birthmark on his   
forehead."  
  
The older woman's writing flattered at the last part. How did teenagers   
come up with these things? "A crescent moon birthmark?"  
  
"Hai!" Minako answered promptly. "Oh my gosh! There he goes!" She   
proclaimed as another pillar of light shot up into the sky. She broke into a run.  
  
"Stop her!" the sergeant shouted to the other cops. Other policemen   
stumbled about to obey the orders of their superior. Minako outmaneuvered them   
all, curtsey of her senshi training. The sergeant watched wordlessly as Minako   
sent two other policemen crashing into each other. She sighed as Minako   
vanished around the corner. "Outwitted by a teenager… what kind of policemen   
is the Academy turning out these days?"  
  
Minako ducked into an alleyway to catch her breath but she knew the   
policemen were still on her trail. "Well it's time to lose 'em! Venus Power! Make   
Up!" sailor Venus jumped up onto the roof just as the police caught up to her.   
The cops looked around in slight confusion. There was nothing but an empty   
alley before them. Where had the girl gone?  
  
~~~  
  
Ami struggled to consciousness. She felt woozy but she would live.   
"Okaa-san!" she gasped as she grabbed her mother's hand. She felt a pulse   
but it was weak. It was an energy drain, she was sure of it. She had seen far   
too many of these in the past two months.   
  
"Ami-chan! You're awake!" Makoto exclaimed as she tore herself away   
from the window. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm fine, but my mother. Who did this?!" Ami demanded.  
  
Makoto's eyes narrowed in anger. "It was that blond creep from earlier.   
I think he was trying to finish you off."  
  
Ami's jaws set together in determination. "He's going to pay…"  
  
"Well, he's right outside but he's kinda busy." Makoto gestured to the   
window.   
  
Ami climbed out of her bed. She leaned onto the wall for support. She   
slowly made her way toward the open window. She watched Zoisite lock Artemis   
in an obvious stalemate. "Time to even the odds." She reached into her   
sub-space pocket for her henshi stick. She froze and turned to Makoto.  
  
Makoto smiled in complete understanding. "Don't worry. I'll take care of   
your mom. I'll keep your secret, just give him a good kick for me." She gave the   
blue-haired genius a thumbs-up.  
  
"Arigato Kino-san." Ami said quietly.  
  
"Call me Makoto." Makoto's grin widened slightly. "Now go get 'em!"  
  
Ami nodded as she raised her henshi stick in the air. "Mercury Power!   
Make Up!" she let the magical ice and water fill her with strength. All her former   
frail and fatigue left her as she was encased in the power of Mercury. Sailor   
Mercury thanked Makoto once more before she leap out the window.   
Ami could never go back now that she knew. She would never let Zoisite   
get away with attacking her mother. She would never be able to turn her back on   
the world. She was given a gift or power, if not sometimes a curse. She would   
use it for the right reasons. She was the Soldier of Wisdom after all and she   
was enlightened.  
  
Makoto shook her head, grinning ruddy all the while. "Man, doesn't   
anyone use the door anymore?" Though secretly, she wished she had powers   
like Ami, the power to fight and protect. She resumed her vigil by the window.   
She punched the wall in frustration. If only she had powers like Ami, she could   
have stopped Zoisite as soon as she stepped into the room. She glanced over   
at Ami's mother. She hated being helpless! She wanted to be able to fight and   
protect like that… She wanted to protect Usagi in exchange for her friendship…  
  
Unknown to Makoto, the emblem of Jupiter shone softly on her forehead   
as she sank deeper into her despair…  
  
~~~  
  
Luna struggled to consciousness. The Call of Jupiter was simply too   
strong to ignore. She reached out with her mind. A glimmer of emerald light   
grew and grew but flickered like a candle flame in the wind. Jupiter, Princess   
Levina Taima, sought to awake but could not under the given circumstances.  
  
'Hecate, dark goddess of the moon and patron of magic, protect me on   
this journey…' Luna's astral form climbed out of bed. She looked back to find   
her physical being resting peacefully in bed. She could not roam the halls in   
that body. It was far too weak and healing for now.  
  
Jupiter must be awakened. The last senshi must be awakened. They   
were so close to taking summoning the Princess. They were so close to   
avenging the destruction and downfall of the Silver Millennium, for the death of   
the last Silver Queen.   
  
Luna passed through walls and different hospital rooms like a ghost.   
No one saw her or noticed her presence.   
  
The building shook unexpectedly. Luna watched as a nurse nearly   
tripped over a chair. Luna looked out a window to find Zoisite and Artemis   
locked in battle. 'Artemis…it was you. I wasn't dreaming.' Sailor Mercury stood   
on the outside of the ice wall, analyzing in with her computer. Her attacks would   
not do much against a wall composed of her own element.  
  
Out of corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of gold. Mercury stared   
in shock as the wall a few feet away from her began to crack. Luna turned away.   
She had to reawaken Jupiter at once. She could not allow Artemis to be harmed.  
  
~~~  
  
Rei abruptly snapped out of her previous trance, her white and sterile   
hospital room replaced the sea of fire. Power roared around her, it weighed her   
down. She gasped for air. There was so much magic being used all at once.   
High-strung tension hung in the air.  
  
Her communicator was beeping. When she answered it, Sailor Mercury's   
concerned face appeared in the screen. "Rei-chan! Are you alright? I've been   
calling you for the last ten minutes. We need you here outside. Are you strong   
enough to make it? Don't push yourself if you can't."  
  
"I'm fine. I'll be there in a sec." Rei nodded as she broke off the line. She   
became silent as Jadeite spoke to her. She stroked the jade gently. "Don't worry   
Jadeite. I'll do my best to save Zoisite. I won't let you down."  
  
She always seemed to be complaining to Luna about her duties as a   
senshi. She was always somewhat reluctant to fight, not for herself but for her   
grandfather. If she were to die in battle tomorrow, who would care for him? She   
realized her reason to fight now. It wasn't because of destiny. If she really didn't   
feel responsible to her duties, she could simply for get it and turn her back on the   
world.   
  
She was now fighting to protect her grandfather; the man who had taken   
her in and raised her after her own father abandoned her. She was fighting for   
Ami, her comrade and friend, a kindred spirit who shared a similar fate. She was   
fight for Usagi, to protect her innocence and kindness. She was fighting for the   
people of her world. She was fighting so all of them would have a tomorrow to   
look forward to.  
  
"Mars Power! Make Up!"  
  
~~~  
  
It didn't take long for Luna to find Makoto.   
  
"You?!" Makoto exclaimed.  
  
"Levina…" Luna caressed the symbol glowing brightly on Makoto's   
forehead. "I've found you."  
  
"I'm Makoto." Makoto's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Maybe in this life." Luna replied in a mysterious manner.  
  
"What are you here for? Shouldn't you be helping them?" Makoto pointed   
to Sailor Mercury and the recently arrived Sailor Mars.  
  
"I can give you powers like theirs." Luna stated quietly. Makoto stopped   
dead in her tracks. "I know you want them. You're not the Soldier of Protection   
for nothing. It's that what you want? Don't you want to protect others?"  
  
"Show me." Makoto commanded gently.  
  
"Of course." Luna's grin faltered for a moment. "However, you can't turn   
back after this. You can never go back to the way you once were."  
  
"Bring it on! I have nothing to lose!" Makoto proclaimed. "In fact I have   
everything to gain from this. I want to protect Usagi-chan. She's done so much   
for me already. No one's care about me in the way she has in years. This world   
is dying. I can see that. These random little attacks are just the beginning. Who   
would have ever thought there existed creatures like them." Makoto pointed to   
Zoisite. "This is war, ne? Our side needs soldiers. You're just bringing us   
together, in the end it'll be up to us."  
  
"You're just as I remember you Levina." Luna whispered to herself. She   
closed her eyes and concentrated her power in front of her. A green pen took   
shape in the air and landed in Makoto's awaiting hands.  
  
Before Luna could say anymore, Makoto lifted her henshi stick in the air.   
As soon as the pen had touched her hands she knew what to do without really   
knowing it consciously. Her body remembered it, the weight of the pen and the   
feeling of power when she would change. Her actions were pure reflexes and   
her words just flowed from her lips. "Jupiter Power! Make Up!"  
  
~~~  
  
Usagi rolled over in her sleep. A dark shadow befell over her peaceful   
slumber. The tension and destruction around her called to the warrior sleeping   
deep within her.  
  
~ Wake up. ~ The voice urged gently.  
  
~ I don't want to. ~ Usagi whimpered slightly. Usagi found herself face   
to face with Sailor Moon. ~ I might hurt someone else. ~  
  
Sailor Moon's scowl deepened. ~ That fool deserved it. He chose the   
wrong path and needed to pay for his mistakes. His mistake nearly cost your   
friends their life. Does he really deserve a second chance? ~  
  
~ Everyone deserves a second chance and he was no exception. ~   
Usagi snapped angrily.  
  
~ Shut up and wake up. Battle calls and I'm needed. ~ Sailor Moon   
ordered.  
  
~ No! ~ Determination burned fiercely in Usagi's cerulean eyes. ~ I won't   
let you hurt anyone else. ~  
  
~ If you don't let me go, your friends will only get further. They don't have   
the power to defeat the Dark Kingdom! ~ A slight aura of power had arisen   
around Sailor Moon with her fury.  
  
~ I don't know what's going on but you had no right to kill that man! ~  
  
~ Who says I killed him? ~ Sailor Moon raised an eyebrow. ~ You had   
just as much part in it as I did. Admit it, you killed him with me. ~  
  
~ Don't say that! Even so I won't allow something like that to happen   
again! ~  
  
~ What is all this fighting? ~ A gentle voice asked. Usagi whirled around   
to find another young woman who resembled herself. She was dressed in a   
beautiful gown made of the purest and whitest silk. Her hair was also tied up in   
the same odango style as her counterparts but her hair was moonlight silver. A   
golden crescent moon birthmark shone proudly on her forehead. ~ There is no   
need for it. ~  
  
~ You're one to talk Serenity! ~ Sailor Moon snorted.  
  
~ Go easy on her. She has yet to comprehend the situation, it'll only be   
a matter of time. ~ Serenity stated calmly. There was this regal air around her   
that commanded instant obedience from those in her presence. ~ She'll come   
into play soon enough. ~ She turned to Usagi. ~ Please let her Usagi. She has   
to go battle the Dark Kingdom. ~  
  
~ Only if she promises not to kill anyone in cold blood like before. ~   
Usagi whispered brokenly. Something was wrong. She didn't know what   
exactly it was. However, it didn't seem that Serenity belonged here anymore   
than Sailor Moon.  
  
~ Of course, I'll personally make sure of it. ~ Serenity cooed sweetly.   
Sailor Moon threw her a dirty glance but she ignored it. ~ You must be tired   
Usagi. ~ Serenity placed a hand against Usagi's forehead. Usagi collapsed   
into her arms, fast asleep. ~ Sweet dreams. ~  
  
~ I can't believe you let that weak little twit control you, the almighty   
Princess of the White Moon. ~ Sailor Moon said in disgust.  
  
Serenity turned to Sailor Moon, her expression hard and cold. ~ Go! Do   
whatever is necessary! ~  
  
~ But I thought you promised- ~ Sailor Moon was cut off.  
  
~ It was only to put her mind at ease. You're wasting valuable as we   
speak. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. ~ Serenity snapped. ~ I want a   
full report when you return. She is unimportant at this stage of the game. ~   
Serenity vanished from Sailor Moon's sight, taking her and Usagi into the deep   
corners of the mind and leaving Sailor Moon completely in charge.  
  
Sailor Moon grinned ruthlessly. ~ About time. Poor little girls, they'll   
never know what hit them. ~ She chuckled quietly to herself. Her cynical   
laughter echoed throughout the recesses of Usagi's mind.  
  
~~~  
  
She stood on the roof. The wind gently tousled her long silver hair.   
Hesitant footsteps sounded behind her, high heels that moved along slowly on   
a concrete ground.   
  
"Tranquility-sama?" The other asked, unsure of herself.  
  
She turned to face the person who joined her on the roof. "It's been a   
while Celeste." She smiled sadly.  
  
Sailor Venus gawked at the woman before her. "You're still alive, after   
all these centuries…" Realizing her breach in protocol, Venus dropped her knees.   
"Forgive me for my insolence, Your Majesty. I was merely surprised by your   
arrival, I did not know you would be joining us."  
  
"Raise Princess Celeste. There is no need for this. We are all friends   
here. Besides, the Silver Millennium is regrettably no more. My title means   
nothing now." She sighed. "I don't understand what could have happened. How   
could our kingdom have fallen so easily?"  
  
"Tranquility-sama, may I inquire the reason for your presence here on   
Earth?" Venus rose slowly from her position on the floor. "Even I remember when   
you abdicated the throne in favor of your sister and vanished from the kingdom. I   
believe I was only a child then. No one ever saw you again after that."   
  
"Rumors from afar reached my ears. They spoke of the downfall of my   
homeland. I returned here to seek the truth. How long has it been and why are   
the Sailor Senshi here on Earth, the forbidden planet?"  
  
"Tranquility-sama, I'm not sure how to answer you but it's been an   
millennium since our kingdom's fall…"  
  
"A thousands years… If only I had come sooner… My sister how is she?   
Where is she now?"  
  
"Your Majesty, we should finish this later. I must help Artemis. Sailor   
Mercury has already arrived." Venus turned away and focused on the battle before   
her.  
  
She could tell Venus deliberately changed the subject. Had something   
happened to her sister? No, that was the most ridiculous thing. Her sister was   
the strongest person she knew, she couldn't die that easily. However, Venus   
was right. Their first priority at the moment was the battle before them.  
"Crescent Beam!" The ice began to crack but held strong in the end.   
"Damn! It's strong!"  
She watched as Sailor Mars arrived at the scene of the battle. Mars used   
her fire on the ice wall but it wasn't large enough to melt the entire wall. Mars   
kicked the barrier in frustration. She lifted one hand into the air, intense white   
light gathered there. Venus had to look away from the mini nova. "Bursting star."   
She whispered softly and tossed the sphere of light at the ice barrier. The ice   
shattered on contact with her magic as it exploded. Shards of ice flew in all   
directions and rained down like tiny bits of crystal.  
  
~~~  
  
Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars gaped in shock as the ice wall before   
them suddenly shattered without warning.  
  
"What was that?!" Mars exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know but some kind of intense light attack, it was like a miniature   
nova." Mercury read the readings off her computer.  
  
"So you're Mercury and Mars. Konnichi wa ladies." Artemis winked as he   
backed back from Zoisite. The General watched them silently, not making a   
single move against them.  
  
"ARTEMIS NO BAKA!!!" A thick AP biology textbook (Believe me, those   
things are HUGE!) came flying out of nowhere and knocked poor Artemis in the   
head.  
  
Mercury and Mars sweatdropped, they turned to find a third fuming senshi.  
  
"Itai Minako-chan!" Artemis whined slightly.  
  
"Don't even start with me!" Sailor Venus snapped, her eyebrow twitching   
in irritation. She turned to the other two senshi. She flashed them a dazzling   
smile and introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Sailor Venus! And that's my baka   
Guardian Artemis."  
  
"Nice to meet you Venus-san. You're a Sailor Senshi as well?" Mercury   
asked politely.  
  
"Of course!" Venus exclaimed.  
  
"Who are you?" A rough voice asked in a threatening tone.  
  
The three senshi turned to find the fourth and final senshi, Sailor Jupiter,   
standing before them.  
  
Mercury's jaw dropped in surprise. "Mak-" She cut herself off as she   
remembered Zoisite. "What are you doing here?! I didn't know you were a senshi?"  
  
"I wasn't until a few minutes ago. Thanks to Luna of course. Now let's   
kick some Dark Kingdom ass." Jupiter turned to Zoisite.  
  
"I couldn't agree more! I like your style girl!" Venus agreed and moved   
toward Zoisite.  
  
Mercury and Mars silently moved to their own positions and closed off the   
circle that entrapped Zoisite in their midst.   
  
The Sailor Senshi all glanced at each other briefly. All of them had finally   
been awakened and gathered but their battles were just beginning. None of them,   
in the years to come, would ever be able to fully comprehend how much they   
changed and grew in this period. None of them would ever to be able to grasp the   
heartache and pain one princess would bring into their midst. None of them would   
ever be able to understand how one girl, one slip of a girl, would change them all   
and their hearts. Most of all, none of them would ever be able to comprehend the   
purpose and the actions of one warrior that was never meant to be. They were all   
three different faces to the same one person yet each so different, the Creator, the   
Preserver, and finally, the Destroyer.  
  
But in the end, no matter what the results, all of them know they can look   
back onto these days without any regrets. They had made the decisions to become   
senshi on their own. Who says Destiny and Fate rules our lives? Destiny and Fate   
may be the ones that set the roads before us, but in the end, we are still the ones   
who make the choices, we are still the ones who walk those roads…  
  
Words:  
Arigato- Thank you   
Baka- Stupid/Idiot  
Bakayaro- Bastard  
Daijobu?- Are you all right?  
Dare?- Who?  
Gomen (nasai)- Sorry  
Hime-sama: Princess  
Iie- No  
Itai- That hurt/Ouch  
Kuso- Damn/Fuck?  
Nani?- What?  
Neko- Cat  
Okaa-san: Mother  
  
In light of the recent tragedies that have taken place in the last few days, I would   
like to add an extra quote this chapter. I want to dedicate this chapter to this   
tragedy.  
  
"Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall."  
- Confucius  
  
I, as a New Yorker and an American, vow to do all I can to help others and I would   
hope the rest of you could do that as well. Even the smallest thing can help,   
whether it is to donate blood, money, or just comfort a friend or family in need. I   
would like to say that my heart and prayers go out to the victims and their families.   
This is a rather dark chapter and it may even seem inappropriate to some. But   
we must be like the senshi. We can't give up and we must help all those in need.   
We must all find our own reasons to go on and fight, in our own different ways.   
We will continue for our friends, our families, and all those who were lost in this   
tragedy. May we all find the strength to go on.   
  
There was just so much support from everyone all over the country. I'm sure many   
of you may have all ready heard this from many people but I would like to say it   
anyway. I would like to thank the rest of d country for standing behind those of us   
here in New York. This has given me much faith in humankind, how we can pull   
together in a time like this. It's sad but true, that it takes an event like this to remind   
us how short life can be but how precious it really is. Live your lives to the fullest,   
each and every day. I know I will now. But never forget what impact this has had   
on everyone, no matter where you are.  
  
Most of all I would like to ask for the tolerance of all. We cannot go around hurting   
others just because they are of the same race, ethnic group, or religion as those   
who may have attacked us. At this time, we should stand united and not create   
lines that divide us. It worries me, some of my friends are Muslim and they are   
all good people. Please think your actions and words through.  
  
Goddess bless all that be.  
  



	5. Reflections on the Water - Sailor Mercur...

My name is Mizuno Ami. I'm fourteen and am in my second year of junior   
high. My peers only know me as the Girl Genius with the IQ of 300. My  
peers shun me because I'm too intelligent. People can be so  
indecisive. One cannot be too smart or too dumb. It seems there is  
no grounds in-between. Yet I still aim to protect all these people and  
their future. Why do I even try? No! I can't think like that! I am  
one of the four Sailor Senshi that protect this world. I am Sailor  
Mercury.  
  
Mirror of Reflections  
Chapter 4  
Reflections on the Water - Sailor Mercury  
Rating: PG - PG 13  
Email Alecto: Chiba_Ohiko@yahoo.com  
Website: www.angelfire.com/anime2/sunrise  
  
"The world needs a champion." Serenity looked up to find Pluto watching  
her with a strange intensity.   
  
"Some poor sacrificial fool to die, you mean." Serenity ran one hand  
across her eyes.  
- 'This is the Dawning' by Mintaka  
  
~ denotes telepathy (thought-speaking) ~  
'denotes thought'  
*flashback, dream, or vision*  
  
"Shabon Spray!"  
  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
"Crescent Beam!"  
  
Zoisite leap up into the air to avoid the four attacks that surrounded  
him. Artemis followed the General, not willing to allow the man to get  
away.  
  
"Dark Maelstrom!" The senshi scattered as darkly colored water came  
crashing down on them like a huge wave.  
  
Sailor Mercury turned to face Zoisite. She was livid. This man  
claimed to love her but he didn't even know her. She was not who he  
thought her to be. Now he was attacking her friends and her. "Shabon  
Spray!"  
  
"Weak." Zoisite commented in a languid manner as he dispersed the fog  
with a wave of his hand.   
  
"If you're so eager to die, why don't you just roll over and do so?"  
Mercury snapped viciously.   
  
The other senshi gawked at her. They all knew deep down that this was  
not her usual demeanor.   
  
"Touché Kallan darling." Zoisite shook his head sadly. "There is still  
one more task I must complete before I 'bite the dust'."  
  
"I am not this Kallan you speak of! I am Sailor Mercury and your  
enemy!"   
  
~~~  
  
I've never been so angry. I've never wanted to hurt anyone so much.  
That's exactly what I did.  
  
~~~  
  
The sharp sound of flesh meeting flesh stunned more than just Zoisite.  
Mercury glared angrily. No one knew if that anger was directed to  
Zoisite alone. Zoisite lifted a shaking hand to his swollen cheek. A  
fleeting emotion flashed through his eyes, something akin to both  
regret and triumph. It made the General appear almost vulnerable and  
open.  
  
"I spite you. I abhor you." Mercury stated coldly with an acrid  
undertone. Her eyes were impenetrable spheres of ice, like snow globes  
of blizzard.   
  
Zoisite threw his head back and laughed. Whatever evidence of his last  
remaining humanity slipped away. A smooth and sardonic expression  
overtook his face. "I love you too dearest." He leaned forward and  
kissed Mercury.  
  
Mercury gasped and pushed back, making a hasty and clumsy retreat. The  
other senshi formed a protective line in front of the blue-haired girl,  
their hands glowing with their individual powers.  
  
~~~  
  
I touched my numb lips gently. His lips were so cold, like ice. But  
didn't they complement each other in that way? Such frost that felt  
like heat. I shivered involuntarily.  
  
~ He killed you with ice, you know? ~ An inner voice whispered quietly  
to me. It was full of remorse and bitterness. ~ He turned your own  
attack against you. ~  
  
I felt the cold. It was harsh and biting, seeping under my skin and  
deep into my bones. All I could see before me was a haze of light  
blue. It was my Shabon Spray. Chilling ice water flooded my lungs. I  
struggled to breath.  
  
~ This was how you died in the last life but not before you sent *him*  
to hell first. ~ There was an acrimonious tone. ~ He should have  
stayed where he belonged. ~  
  
I held a heavy stone sword. It was silver colored but clearly made of  
stone. The hilt was in the design of two crescent moons, back to back,  
and between them did four gems in each cardinal direction surround a  
silver gem. It was a sacred sword of a holy stone, the Artemis Sword.  
The blade slid into his flesh like knife through butter. His warm  
blood spilled onto her silk ball gown.   
  
~ This is what happened. The senshi each died at the hands of those  
they loved. Each senshi killed their loves with this holy sword. ~  
  
~ In the last life? ~ I asked. ~ *Who* are you? ~  
  
~ I am Chishiki Kallan, your past incarnation. ~  
  
~~~  
  
An amused laughter sounded through the air. A round of applause  
followed it. Sailor Moon stepped out from behind a tree. An icy yet  
mocking smile graced her delicate features. "You always did know how  
to treat a woman, Zoisite."  
  
"You're here." Zoisite greeted calmly. "Have you come to finish me?"  
  
Moon raised a mocking eyebrow as she fingered her tiara. "What do you  
think General?"  
  
The other senshi watched this exchange. They didn't know what to make  
of it. Their circle was complete, so who was this senshi?  
  
"Who are you?!" Artemis demanded.  
  
"Sailor Moon, at your service." Moon bowed to the senshi.  
  
Artemis's eyes narrowed dangerously as he stated evenly. "There is no  
senshi of the moon." He raised his sword into an attack position but  
made no move.  
  
"Not until now." The moon soldier's grin widened.  
  
~~~  
  
Who are you really, Sailor Moon? I should know you but from where?  
From when? Perhaps my last life? We are complete now. Why do I feel  
you will become the source of our disunity?  
  
~~~  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" No one moved to stop Moon's attack, not even  
Zoisite.  
  
"Zoisite! Baka!" A sphere of dark energy knocked the disc of energy  
off course. Moon caught the tiara easily and leaned languidly against  
the tree trunk. "What were you doing just standing there?"  
  
Kunzite appeared next to the un-moving General. He didn't know what  
compelled him to save the blond-haired man but it was done.  
  
"I didn't now you cared Kunzite." Zoisite replied sweetly and evenly.  
  
"Kunzite..." Sailor Venus muttered. "You're alive..."  
  
~~~  
  
Love. It was love shining in Venus's eyes. It was absolute and  
undying love and fidelity, a promise of eternities spent together and  
forever. I was scared now. That was what I saw deep in Zoisite's eyes  
no matter how much he tried to hide it from the world.  
  
~~~  
  
Kunzite glared at the approaching Venus. Something about this girl  
stirred his stone heart. He didn't like it one bit. "So these are the  
Sailor Senshi who've been giving us so much trouble? Not much to look  
at. It's hard to believe they got as far as they did."  
  
Sailor Jupiter balled her fists in anger. "Shut up yaro! Who do you  
think you are?! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Jupiter charged forward.  
  
"Jupiter! Stop!" Venus exclaimed. "I order you as your superior!"  
  
Jupiter paid no heed to the senshi's command.  
  
Kunzite watched impassively as the lightning warrior advanced toward  
him. "I am Kunzite, first General of the Dark Kingdom." With a wave of  
his hand, he sent Jupiter flying into Sailor Mars.  
  
~~~  
  
This was the last of the Generals Luna told us about.  
  
~~~  
  
Moon knocked Artemis over and grabbed his sword. She rushed toward the  
silver haired General while Jupiter distracted him. "Moon Tiara  
Action!" Several discs of energy flew at Kunzite. She raised Artemis's  
sword high in the air and prepared to slice Kunzite clearly in half.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!" A golden chain of hearts wound around Moon's  
upraised hand. Artemis's sword fell from the moon senshi's hand.  
Venus pulled back hard and sent Moon sprawling over the concrete  
ground. She let the chain go and it snaked around Moon, binding her  
tightly. Venus bent down cautiously to retrieve Artemis's fallen  
weapon. She lined the blade against Moon's throat and addressed Moon  
coldly. "There is no senshi of the moon, there never was. I would  
remember such things."  
  
Moon gazed up at the warrior, her eyes filled with remorse and sorrow.  
"Please Princess Celeste," Venus tensed as Moon said her true name. "I  
mean no harm. I was created only recently. I wish to do nothing more  
than to carry out my Queen's will and protect my Princess. I only  
exist for them..."  
  
Venus slowly lowered the blade. There was something vaguely familiar  
about the girl. Perhaps she spoke truth after all.  
  
Moon gasped as she saw the ice shards aimed at Venus's back. She  
jumped to her feet and barreled into an astonished Venus. She bit down  
on her tongue as she felt the ice rip through her. At least Venus  
would be safe.  
  
Venus groaned as she sat up. She gazed at the girl, who had just saved  
her life, with concern. "Daijobu?"  
  
Moon didn't speak. She simply nodded in response.  
  
Venus unbound Moon and snapped her chain at Zoisite like a whip. She  
reached for the fallen sword once more. It was heavier than the sword  
she had lost a millennium ago. That sword had been an extension of her  
and all the Inner Senshi shared its ownership equally. Yet the weapon  
always seemed to favor Venus above all others. That was why she was  
named leader of the Inner Senshi. "You'll pay for that."  
  
"Iie!" There was a single red rose embedded in the sidewalk by Venus's  
feet. Tuxedo Kamen appeared before her.  
  
~~~  
  
I could see the pleading eyes hidden behind that snow-white mask. He  
wanted to save his comrades, his friends, his brothers-in-arms. I felt  
I should know him as well, outside the façade of a hero. Luna  
addressed him as the Terran Prince. Terra...otherwise known as  
Earth...  
  
~~~  
  
"You can't kill them in cold blood. I won't let you." Tuxedo Kamen  
stood firmly in Venus's way.  
  
"Endymion-sama! Why protect them!? They have broken their vows to you  
as well. They work with the foe we seek to destroy!" Venus quivered in  
rage.  
  
"What of Kunzite?" Tuxedo Kamen asked quietly.  
  
Venus appeared slightly taken back. "I do what I must. I will fulfill  
my duty to the best of my ability. I would suggest you do the same  
earthling." She pushed roughly pass Tuxedo Kamen and faced the two Dark  
Kingdom Generals.  
  
~~~  
  
No. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. This wasn't what was  
supposed to happen. I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know what  
compelled me to do what I did next.   
  
~~~  
  
Mercury emerged from behind her fellow warriors. She raised a shaking  
hand in the air and whispered, "Shabon Spray." A sight obscuring fog  
rolled over the desolate landscape. It was so dense. You couldn't  
even see your hand if you held it right before your eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
I made my way through the mist, venturing farther and farther away from  
my comrades. I let my sense alone guide me through the haze. I  
appeared before the two men. Zoisite could only watch me with an  
apathetic expression while Kunzite took a position of defense.  
  
"I congratulate you for finally pulling yourself together." Zoisite  
yawned.  
  
"Go." Mercury's calm and assured sounding tone surprised even her.  
  
"What?!" Zoisite and Kunzite were both shocked. "Doushite?" Zoisite  
inquired of me. He gazed at me with confused eyes.   
  
I turned away. I knew I was leaving myself open to attack like that  
but I just couldn't face him. I could see the light and dark that  
warred for control of him. "I don't know!" I screamed in frustration.   
"Just leave!" My head swam and spun.   
  
~ What are you doing? ~ Kallan demanded of me.  
  
~ I don't know... ~  
  
~ You're seriously going to just let them get away? ~  
  
~ Hai... ~  
  
~ I love him too but are you willing to sacrifice this world in  
return for his life. Think of your duty. ~  
  
~ He'll change. I know it. I can feel it. All he needs is   
incentive. ~  
~ I hope you know what you're doing. You're far too optimistic about  
this. ~  
  
The floodgate burst open before me. Voices from my past, present, and  
somewhere beyond echoed through my mind. Colors and scenes flashed  
before I could grasp any of them. Yet at the same time I was  
completely clear and free of doubt. I knew who I was, who I am. I was  
complete. I am Chishiki Kallan, Mizuno Ami, and Sailor Mercury. I am  
every one of them.  
  
~ I will always love you Kallan, forever and ever. ~ He had whispered  
his oath. ~ Don't ever forget. I never will. Even if you hate me, you  
will always hold my heart. ~  
  
"Just go." I pleaded with the Generals. I couldn't allow them to die,  
not here, not now, and perhaps never.  
  
~~~  
  
Moon gasped as she somehow picked up Mercury's words. With an alarmed  
expression, she turned to the other senshi. "She's letting them go.   
We have to stop her!" she turned and vanished blindly into the fog.  
Artemis immediately followed. His tall form quickly disappeared into  
the miasma.  
  
"She wouldn't!" Mars growled.  
  
Venus went without a word. She had never known Kallan to be so  
reckless. Maybe she really has changed.  
  
Jupiter stood in her place. Her gloved hands clutched the nephrite gem  
close to her heart. "Leave them be, you say?" She waited for her  
answer. "Very well but you better not regret it when the world ends."  
  
~~~  
  
"Kallan..." Zoisite breathed.  
  
"Ami." I corrected him. I finally brought myself to look at him.   
"It's Ami now."  
  
Zoisite closed the distance between the two of us. He bent over and  
sealed my lips with his own. He pulled away, his face still only a few  
mere centimeters from my face. "I will always love you Ami, forever  
and ever. Don't ever forget. I never will. Even if you hate me, you  
will always hold my heart."  
  
I shivered. It was the same oath he had made in the past. "And I." I  
caught his lips in another chaste kiss. A vow, sealed with a kiss.  
  
He pulled away and made his way back to Kunzite's side. The other  
General stared long and hard at me. He was bewildered to say the  
least. He finally regained his composure. "You'll regret this." His  
voice was low and dangerous but I was not frightened. "You just doomed  
your world."  
  
"We see." Zoisite smiled. It was a real smile. I could see the  
genuine happiness in his eyes. "We'll live to fight another day and so  
will she and her friends. We'll see how this ends." Then they were  
gone.  
  
My fog lifted. I had no other purpose. I collapsed onto my knees. My  
legs felt so weak and watery. The reality of the situation finally hit  
me. I was Mizuno Ami, one of the most levelheaded people on this  
planet. What had possessed me to do something so foolish and  
irrational as I had just done? I looked up to see my fellow senshi  
glaring angrily at me. What had possessed me to do that?  
  
I know it's been way too long since I last updated. But you know the  
usual excuse, schoolwork and stuff. I know it's kinda short but what  
you're gonna do about it. Tell me what you think. R/R.  
  
Next Chapter  
Reflections in the Fire - Sailor Mars  
  
Sailor Mars pushed through the small unmoving crowd. Her temper and  
rage had clearly gotten the better of her. She pushed Sailor Jupiter  
aside as Jupiter attempted to restrain Mars until she calmed down.   
"Why did you do it?!" She screamed at the defenseless Mercury. "You  
are a Sailor Senshi! Have you no pride in that?! You spineless little  
-" Mars' head snapped to a side. She raised a stunned hand to her red  
swollen cheek. Mercury, Mercury of all people, had slapped her.  
  
"Don't you ever," Mercury's tone was low and dangerous. "Ever insult  
or question my honor as a Sailor Senshi. I believe in Zoisite. I  
believe he can and will change. I have a right to do so, just as you  
do." Mercury grabbed the jadeite stone and dangled it before Mars'  
eyes. "How do you know you can trust this? How do you know it's not  
still helping the Dark Kingdom?" Mars didn't answer. She didn't have  
one. Mercury narrowed her eyes and let go of the pendant. "I thought  
so. I will kill Zoisite but only if it is absolutely necessary. I  
*will not* be unforgiving or unwilling to embrace those who are willing  
to change. I *will not* dishonor the values that Queen Serenity  
instilled in us. You should be ashamed Atalanta-san." 


	6. Reflections in the Fire - Sailor Mars

My name is Hino Rei. Like Ami, I am merely fourteen years of age, fourteen and the weight of the world on my shoulders. Life is never fair. I know that far too well. My mother died when I was very young. My father, a politician, left me to my grandfather. I haven's seen him since. And the one person I thought I could love, he left me too. I lost him not to death, but to life. How bitterly ironic. Now these powers of mine, which set me even further apart from everyone else, they are both a blessing and a curse. Maybe a curse in guise of a gift, mayhap the other war around? No matter what it may be, it has made me who and what I am today. I am Sailor Mars.  
  
Mirror of Reflections  
By Alecto Perdita  
Chapter 5  
Reflections in the Fire - Sailor Mars  
Rating: PG - PG 13  
Email Alecto: Chiba_Ohiko@yahoo.com  
Website: www.angelfire.com/anime2/sunrise  
  
"You shouldn't ever forget your past. You'd be surprised how much of yourself you lose with it."  
  
The Sailor Senshi and Artemis stared at Sailor Mercury with a mixture of betrayal, bewilderment, and anger. Mercury looked so pathetic like that. Her eyes were wild with confusion and self-loath.  
  
Sailor Mars pushed through the small unmoving crowd. Her temper and rage had clearly gotten the better of her. She pushed Sailor Jupiter aside as Jupiter attempted to restrain Mars until she calmed down. "Why did you do it?!" Mars screamed at the defenseless Mercury. "You are a Sailor Senshi! Have you no pride in that?! You spineless little -" Mars's head snapped to a side. She raised a stunned hand to her red swollen cheek. Mercury, Mercury of all people, had slapped her.  
  
"Don't you ever," Mercury's tone was low and dangerous. Her eyes were like ice. "Ever insult or question my honor as a Sailor Senshi. I believe in Zoisite. I believe he can and will change. I have a right to do so, just as you do." Mercury grabbed the jadeite stone and dangled it before Mars' eyes. "How do you know you can trust this? How do you know it's not still helping the Dark Kingdom?" Mars didn't answer. She didn't have one. Mercury narrowed her eyes and let go of the pendant. "I thought so. I will kill Zoisite but only if it is absolutely necessary. I *will not* be unforgiving or unwilling to embrace those who are willing to change. I *will not* dishonor the values that Queen Serenity instilled in us. You should be ashamed Atalanta-san."  
  
"Kallan-san." Sailor Venus approached Mercury.  
  
"Celeste-sama." Mercury bowed. "I am still Mizuno Ami."  
  
A wide grin spread over Venus's lips. She was no longer the only one to possess memories of the past. "Welcome back, Mercury no hime."  
  
~~~  
  
I stared at the ground. She was right. Perhaps I was too harsh to her. I glanced at my fellow senshi. This was so very tense. I couldn't remember Ami ever having that much backbone.  
  
I caught a smirk out of the corner of my eyes. I turned to Sailor Moon. She met my gaze evenly. Then it hit me then. She enjoyed this, this tension and friction between people who were supposed to be friends and comrades. She raised an eyebrow, silently challenging me to say something.  
  
I turned away. I couldn't say anything. What proof did I have? No one would believe me. I certainly didn't trust her. In time, she'll show her true face. I will wait until she does.  
  
~~~  
  
"We should take this somewhere else." Jupiter glanced cautiously around. "The police will be here soon enough."  
  
Venus nodded. "Tranquility-sama," She called. "We could have used some help you know?"  
  
A tall silver-haired woman in a black uniform stepped out of the shadows. She chuckled softly. "You didn't seem to need my help. My imouto-chan has raised you all well."  
  
Mars did a double take between the woman and Moon. "Are you related?"  
  
Moon scowled deeply. "No!" She snapped and walked away. No one tried to stop her. Mars, for one, was glad to see the blond go.  
  
Mars sighed as she addressed her comrades. "I guess we go to the shrine now."  
  
~~~  
  
I studied this woman carefully as we quickly made our way to my grandfather's shrine. Despite Sailor Moon's denial, I was more than sure that the two were related by blood. Her aura was bright though, too bright to be moonlight. Moonlight, after all, was just reflected sunlight. Venus was speaking softly, debating with Tranquility. Was Venus the leader Luna spoke of?  
  
~~~  
  
The small little group crowded into the Fire Room. Mercury looked over expectantly at Venus. Venus simply detransformed and sat down on a mat. Aino Minako nodded and soon Mizuno Ami sat by her side. Jupiter didn't even seem to think as she changed back to Kino Makoto and took her own seat. Tranquility leaned against the back wall and raised an eyebrow at Mars. Artemis chuckled a little bit and waited for Mars to do something.  
  
Mars stared at the rest of her teammates as if they were crazy. They had just revealed themselves to this woman. They didn't even know if they could trust her. She stood there, unmoving and uncompromising.   
  
Artemis sighed, "You can change back now, Atalanta-san."  
  
Mars glared at Tranquility. "I don't know who that woman is or if she can be trusted. I will not leave myself so vulnerable and open to attack. How do I know she isn't just some bitch from the Dark Kingdom trying to spy on us."  
  
Minako jumped to her feet. Fury flashed across her face. "That's enough, Atalanta-san! Show some respect to your liege!"  
  
Artemis placed a hand on Minako's shoulder. "Calm down, Mina-chan. Atalanta has a right to be suspicious. Unlike you, she has not regained all of her memories."  
  
Minako looked down, ashamed. "Gomen nasai." She mumbled and sat back down.  
  
"Then I shall begin. I am Artemis Qamra, once Chief War Advisor of Her Majesty Queen Serenity the XX. I am Luna's partner." Artemis bowed.  
  
Minako sighed and ran a nervous hand through her long blond strands. "I am Aino Minako and I'm fourteen. I was Celeste of the House of Lucerne, the Princess of the Magellan Kingdom of Venus in my last life. I was also the leader of the Inner Senshi."  
  
"Mina-chan will be your leader in battle. With all her past memories and present training, she is the best choice at the moment until we find the Princess." Artemis informed them. Ami nodded but both Rei and Makoto were hesitant to accept her.  
  
Ami smiled and tried to ease the tension. "My name is Mizuno Ami now but I was once known as Kallan of the House of Chishiki, Princess of the Mariner Kingdom of Mercury. I was fourth in command of the Inner Sailor Senshi."  
  
Makoto scratched her head. "I'm Kino Makoto and I'm Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"You were Levina of the House of Taima and princess of the Io Kingdom of Jupiter. You were second in command of the Inner Senshi." Minako supplied.  
  
Mars sighed. There was no way she was going to win this battle. She hated losing though. Hino Rei bowed to Minako, Artemis, and Tranquility. "I am Hino Rei and Sailor Mars."  
  
Tranquility smirked. Her silver hair glimmered like new fallen snow. "The Princess Arden Atalanta of Phobos Deimos of Mars."  
  
"And who are you?" Rei challenged.  
  
Tranquility bowed elegantly with all the flourish and polish of any highborn nobility. "I am Tranquility of the House of Aileen. I am the High Princess of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance. At your service, Sailor Senshi."  
  
"Tranquility-sama, I think you forgot the part where you were Queen of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance for a few years." Ami piped up. Her eyes sparkled with mischievousness.   
  
Minako giggled and Artemis attempted to smother his laughter. The disgusted expression on Tranquility's face was so funny and unfit for her noble features. Tranquility shook her head. "Of course. The five years of hell I managed to survive."  
Three of the four who had their past memories doubled over in laughter as Tranquility sulked. The tension was long gone by now and the room was filled with an atmosphere of old friends reminiscing.  
  
~~~  
  
I relaxed. The tension was far-gone, as if it had never been in the first place. I did not know what they were laughing about, seeing how it was some inside joke. I found myself giggling. The expression on Tranquility's face was priceless. The laughter of my comrades was infectious. I couldn't help myself. Makoto had already joined them. I let myself go and shared a good laugh with my friends.  
  
~~~  
  
They soon settled down once more and everything was quiet.   
  
"We're all Princesses." Makoto mused.  
  
Artemis scrunched up his face. "I think you're mistaken."  
  
Minako giggled and patted Artemis on the head like a dog. "Don't worry, she just forgot you were here. We would never mistake you for a girl." She glanced at his long silver hair and her grin widened. "Maybe not."  
  
Artemis cleared his throat. "If we may get back to the business at hand?"  
  
Minako blushed. "Right."  
  
~~~  
  
It was amazing how much this girl changed in a matter of a few minutes. First, she was yelling at me like the image of the leader she was supposed to be. Now she was giggling and teasing her Guardian like a teenage girl. Wait a moment. She was a teenager, just like I was supposed to be.  
  
~~~  
  
A solemn light entered Tranquility's eyes. "What happened to my imouto?"  
  
Ami, Minako, and Artemis froze. They gazed at each other uncertainly. Minako stared Tranquility right in the eye. She was every inch the leader she was supposed to be. "Tranquility-sama, you have been away for a long time. A lot has happened during the duration of your absence. Our glorious Kingdom came under the attack of the Dark Kingdom about a thousand years ago."  
  
Hatred flashed through Tranquility's eyes. She clenched her fist, just barely keeping her anger in check as a bright white aura flared up around her. "I told Serenity it would be best to crush the little devil worshippers early. Why didn't she listen to me? What happened afterwards?"  
  
"The Dark Kingdom had no real power until about a year before the attack." Ami continued. "Suddenly their numbers increased drastically overnight, not just the youma but the human recruits as well. The society had based itself in the North Pole on Terra. Queen Gemma of Terra was alarmed by this as well and she advocated delegation with the Silver Alliance more furiously than before."  
  
Artemis picked up the story. "Your niece, Princess Serenity the XXI, was engaged to Prince Endymion as a result of the treaty. It was a love match and everyone was sure things would work out. The night of the engagement ball, however, the Dark Kingdom attacked us. Almost all of Terra had come under its control after Queen Gemma was killed, including Endymion's Generals."  
  
"We found out that night who was leading the Dark Kingdom." Minako's voice began to crack. "We drove her to it. I know we did it. If only we hadn't…" Minako couldn't go on.  
  
"Who was it?" Tranquility demanded.  
  
"The Duchess Galena of Terra." Artemis answered quietly. He could not ignore an order from his superior.  
  
Tranquility blinked as Artemis's answer registered in her mind. It was not the answer she had expected. If it hadn't been for the support of the wall, she would have fallen over. "King Alroy's younger sister? The one who raised Sere as a child?"  
  
Ami nodded. "Galena-sama was so mad at us for taking the Princess away. She loved Serenity-hime as her own child for all those years and we just took her away. She dealt with it. She knew Serenity-hime needed to return for the good of her Kingdom. It was what we did afterwards that drove Galena-sama over the edge." Ami trailed off.  
  
"What did you do?" Makoto narrowed her eyes.  
  
Ami wouldn't meet anyone's gaze. Neither would Minako. "We all did it, Levina. We all took away Serenity-hime's memories."  
  
Tranquility slammed her fist against the wall. The shrine walls seemed to shake from the force. "You did what to my niece?! Why was I not informed?!"  
  
"Serenity-sama knew how you would feel and thought it would be best not to inform you. You should have seen her, Tranquility-sama! Serenity-hime was so miserable on the moon. She wouldn't concentrate nor did she make any effort to learn or perform her duties as the Princess." Ami argued, though it was really arguing with herself. She was trying to convince herself if anything. "We only wanted to suppress her memories until she settled down."  
  
"You don't mess with another's person's mind like that!" Tranquility clenched her fists. "You could have talked to her or tried to comfort her. Anything but what you did!"  
  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Minako exclaimed. "We only wanted what was best for her. We love and care for her just as much as you!"  
  
Tranquility turned and slid open the door. "I don't want to hear anymore of this. I'll contact you later, after I get over my disgust." The door slammed angrily behind her.  
  
~~~  
  
The room was deadly silent. My insides had twisted with guilt as I listened to their story. I had nothing to do with this. I did nothing wrong. Nothing.   
  
~ You're right. We only did our duty. Serenity-hime needed to stop mopping and do the same. ~  
  
Who was that? It sounded like my own voice.  
  
~ That's because I am you, or at least, once was. ~  
  
They claimed I was the reincarnated Princess of Mars. Was this her?  
  
~ Pleasure to meet you, Hino Rei. I am Arden Atalanta. ~  
  
~~~  
  
Rei settled in front of the sacred flames and let the heat soothe her. She closed her eyes and her breath fell into a familiar and controlled pattern. She pushed all thoughts of Tranquility who had stormed off and her fellow senshi who had left a while ago, out of her mind.  
  
She fell into the deep sea of red that was her inner self. Two pairs of arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her deeper into her trance.  
  
"Your memories," The same twin voices whispered. "Remember Atalanta-sama. Only when you remember can you become a true Sailor Senshi."  
  
"I don't want to remember. All that pain…" Rei whimpered but it was not her.  
  
"What about all the joy Purity brought into your life? What about the kinship you developed with your sister senshi? What about the love you shared with Jadeite?" They asked. "Loss and gain come hand-in-hand, one will always follow the other.   
We must all learn to accept both or neither."  
  
"I don't want the guilt *they* carry." Rei mumbled.  
  
"You have to remember. You must draw strength from each other now. You are no longer alone. *They* won't leave you, not like the others."  
  
*Flash*  
Atalanta, three years of age, hid shyly behind her nurse. She peered over the fringes of the nurse's gown at the other three girls there. Three more girls her age stood apart from each other but wore the same curious expression.  
*Flash*  
Nine-year-old Atalanta pinched the string back. Her violet eyes focused solely on the red dot of a bull's eye. She let go and the arrow sliced swiftly through the air, hitting the bull's eyes with a thud. The head was lodged so deeply into the wood you would have to cut it out. As young as she might be, she was the best archer in the Kingdom.  
*Flash*  
Atalanta could hear Celeste and Levina giggling about some boy in the Terran court, just beyond the bushes. Kallan was blushing furiously as the other two teased her. Atalanta smirked. This was going to be fun. She glanced over at her partner in crime. Purity rolled up her sleeves and nodded. On the count of three, the duo burst through the bushes and nearly gave their friends a heart attack.  
*Flash*  
Atalanta and Jadeite stood next to each other on the balcony. They gazed upon the full moon hanging in the sky. She was nervous. Why was she so nervous?   
  
"I'm going back soon." There was still silence. He didn't speak.  
  
He finally responded. "I know…" It was just a breath of wind.  
  
She bit her lower lip as she felt a bitter feeling churn in her stomach. Didn't that darn man even care at all? Didn't he care that they wouldn't see each other for months? Most of all, why did she even care? "Is that all you can say?"  
  
"Good night." He whispered and turned to leave.  
  
She clutched the railing tightly. So this was rejection. Wait a second, what rejection? She felt her hand on hers. He turned her about so she was facing him. She could feel his breath upon her lips as he whispered, "Before I forget." Her heartbeat quickened. He lowered his lips to hers.  
*Flash*  
  
My eyes shot open. A lifetime of memories flashed before my mind's eyes. It felt as if my heart had burst. I immediately reached for the jade around my neck. It all came rushing back to me like a great deluge. Everything, all the pain, joy, sorrow, love, betrayal of both lives found its way back.  
  
I felt tears pool at the corner of my eyes. 'I refuse to cry. I refuse to cry.' I chanted to myself. I was stronger than this. I was no weakling.  
  
Suddenly, I felt his warm hands cup my face and his gentle words whisper in my ears. The last of my defenses crumbled. It had been such a hard and long day. I cried. I cried for the first time since my father abandoned me. I cried as the last of the images burned away in the fire, with only the memories of both lives to comfort and pain me.  
  
  
Finally done! After how many months? I had this done for a few weeks but I sorta had to do my projects and study first. I would like to thank my new beta-readers, Heather and Fate's Child. You may have noticed I've changed my name to Alecto Perdita. There are just too many Alecto's on FF.net. In case, you're wondering, I've also updated on a number of other fics:  
Chapter 6 of Mirror of Reflection  
Chapter 1 of The Difference Between Black and White  
Original Short Story-The Ride Home  
Please check out my short story. I would really appreciate your comments. Check out the next chapter of this fic. I'm hoping to get the next part of both The Heaven's Will is My Will and To Break the Cycle out soon so keep your eyes open. 


	7. Reflections While It Storms - Sailor Jup...

I'm Kino Makoto. They claim I am the reincarnation of some Princess from Jupiter. I doubt a Princess would be as brutish and as aggressive as me. I've been expelled from two schools already for fighting. I don't have many friends. Most of my classmates fear me. Usagi was the first person that tried to befriend me. For that alone, she will forever hold a special place in my heart. I really don't know how to feel about being a Sailor Senshi, but one thing's for sure. I feel as if I'm finally doing something worthwhile for the first time in my life. By my powers as Sailor Jupiter, I will protect Usagi and this world.  
  
Mirror of Reflections  
By Alecto Perdita  
Chapter 6  
Reflections While It Storms - Sailor Jupiter  
Rating: PG - PG 13  
Email Alecto: Chiba_Ohiko@yahoo.com  
Website: www.angelfire.com/anime2/sunrise  
  
"We need haunt the hall of history and listen anew to the ancestors' wisdom."  
- Maya Angelou  
  
Platter platter, platter platter. Usagi sighed as she gazed gloomily out the window. It had been raining incessantly since she left the hospital yesterday afternoon. The sky was gray and dreary with storm clouds that were so dense, not even a single ray of sunlight could break through. The class was listless, even now during their break.  
  
Makoto sat on the window ledge, watching as the tears fell from the sky. Ami sat in a desk nearby. Neither of them had talked about yesterday's events. Perhaps it was better this way. Usagi shifted restlessly in her own seat. The three friends remained silent along with the rest of the class.   
  
"This is so depressing." Usagi moaned. She buried her face in her hands.  
  
"The sky is crying." Makoto breathed. "She cries for our pain and guilt."  
  
Ami glanced at Makoto out of the corner of her eyes. She caught the wistful expression on Makoto's face as she fingered the piece of nephrite in her hand.  
  
~~~  
  
I couldn't tear myself away from the rain. I longed to reach out the window and catch a few drops. I was a child of the storm but this was no storm. This was just the cleansing rain, the tears of the Mother to wash away our sins. How I longed to wash away the past transgressions that soiled my very soul.  
  
~~~  
  
They walked toward Rei's shrine and it continued to rain. The incessant platter of water against sidewalks, umbrellas, and cars was heard. They passed a small bookstore and Ami didn't even stop to take a look through the window. They passed a bakery and even Usagi didn't give it as much as a glance. They passed a flower shop and Makoto finally stopped.  
  
Makoto glanced at her two friends, asking without words if they may go in for a second. The two nodded in assent. The bell jingled cheerfully and a wave of various senses slammed into them. The scent of fresh blooming flowers was revitalizing after such a morose day. It was a small and quaint shop with a smiling middle-aged woman behind the counter.  
  
Usagi was immediately drawn to a display of roses. Ami browsed the more practical plants like ferns and flowering cactuses. Makoto took her time and explored the selection of numerous potted plants.   
  
~~~  
  
The flowers were stunning and I felt my heart lighten just a bit. Suddenly, the last few days didn't seem as terrible as they did before. Flowers were soothing to me, just like rain and storm. I guess I'm pretty strange in that way.   
  
There were a few wilting plants hidden away in the back. Most of them were beyond the point of recovery and my heart ached slightly at that thought. Though there was one dying plant that drew me to it. I might be able to save it but through a lot of hard work only. I fingered onto of the wilting leaves and wondered what kind of flower it was.  
  
"It's called the 'bleeding heart'." Someone informed me.  
  
~~~  
  
Makoto jumped and whirled around. She hadn't heard this person approach her. Her muscles tensed in preparation to attack. She was a soldier after all. She relaxed slightly when she saw it was an older woman with a bouquet of lilies in her arms. She relaxed slightly but her guard was still up.  
  
The woman smiled benevolently at Makoto. The bouquet of white lilies accented her cream-colored business suit. She reached up and brushed back a few strands of red ginger. "They named after shape the flowers take when they bloom. You looked like you wanted to know."  
  
"I'd love to see the flowers." Makoto whispered as she turned her attention back to the flowers.  
  
"You can still save it." The woman watched Makoto with warm emerald eyes. "Plants like you." She stated it like it was some common known fact.  
  
"I think I'll try." Makoto cradled the pot in her arms like a delicate newborn. The two returned to the counter where Usagi and Ami awaited them. As soon as the other woman laid her eyes on Usagi, her grin seemed to widen ten times more.  
  
The owner had been chatting with Usagi and Ami. The owner turned and bowed to the other woman as she laid her flowers on the counter. "Galena-san, lilies again?" The owner greeted.  
  
~~~  
  
Galena, that name stuck a chord deep within me. It evoked all kinds of emotions from animosity to the utmost pity. That name came up in our conversation yesterday. The Duchess Galena of Terra, was this all some twisted coincidence? I saw Ami's eyes narrow and turn to ice. I had never her look at anyone so coldly, save maybe Zoisite. Galena, Galena, I struggled to remember.  
  
~~~  
  
Galena nodded. "Of course. My home has always been a little dreary. Lilies are my favorite flowers. They're so pure and innocent."  
  
The owner turned to Makoto. She furrowed her brows as she gazed at the plant in Makoto's arm. "You want that? It's dying. I've done everything I could for it."  
  
Makoto nodded. "I think I can save it. I'm positive I can."  
  
"Then just take it. I only ask that you bring the flowers back for me to see if you can. I would love to see the flowers of the bleeding heart." The owner waved Makoto off casually as Makoto thanked her profusely.  
  
The four left the shop together. It had finally stopped raining.  
  
Usagi took in a deep breath and let out a loud hooray. She spun herself around in dizzying circles. Usagi misplaced her foot and began her downward descent.  
  
Ami managed to grab Usagi's arm in time and hurled Usagi to her feet. She was a lot stronger than she appeared. Being a Sailor Senshi kept her in great shape. "Be careful, Usagi-chan. The sidewalk is still slippery."  
  
"Arigato, Ami-chan!" Usagi beamed. She checked the time. "You should get to Rei-chan's soon."  
  
Galena laughed softly. She reached into her bouquet and plucked out the most beautiful white lily. She presented it to Usagi. "For you, Hime. May you always be as beautiful and as pure as this flower."  
  
Usagi accepted the flower in a dazed manner. "Arigato." Her reply was like a breath of wind.  
  
Galena smiled but this time for Usagi alone. She turned and vanished into the throng of the afternoon crowd.  
  
~~~  
  
I set the plant on the window ledge of my apartment. It was raining once more. The meeting at Rei's had ended sooner than any of us has anticipated. Tranquility-sama had yet to resurface. I sighed. I was the only one yet to recover my past memories. I brushed the back of my hand against the leaves of the plant. When would I recall the memories of my supposed past life? What if I wasn't what they expected? I watered the plant and sat down to watch it for a while. I didn't want to disappoint them.  
  
~~~  
  
Makoto returned to that little flower shop the next day after school. She and the owner were discussing what Makoto could do for the plant when Galena came in to buy a bouquet of lilies as she did everyday. Galena stayed for a while and joined in on their discussion.  
  
Makoto found that she liked Galena a lot. They both had an immense love for plants and flowers. They got along really well. It soon became a daily routine. The two always met at the flower shop at approximately three thirty everyday for the last week.  
  
One particular conversation of theirs stuck out in Makoto's mind. They were walking through the park then. Galena seemed quieter than usual. Her mind was contemplating a difficult matter.  
  
"Mako-chan," Galena asked. "How far must one be willing to go in order to protect the people one loves?"  
  
"As far as one needs to go." Makoto replied without hesitation as she thought of Usagi and her fellow senshi. They were her newfound family.   
  
A slightly wicked grin broke over the older woman's features. "I though you would say that, Mako-chan. You seem like the type." Galena stopped in front of a rosebush. "Roses are such beautiful flowers but they're as deadly as they are stunning. The thorns will cut you when you least expect it."  
  
Makoto wondered if Galena was simply describing roses or was the woman referring to someone in particular?  
  
"Roses are my daughter's favorite flower." Galena fingered the sun-kissed petals. "I always thought lilies suited her best though."  
  
Makoto's eyes lit up. "You have a daughter? How old is she?"  
  
Galena appeared thoughtful for a second. "She should be around your age now."   
  
"You're not sure?" Makoto was puzzled.  
  
"They took her away. They took her away from me. That wasn't enough though. They took her memories as well." Galena murmured. A dark cloud cast unknown shadows over her eyes.  
  
Makoto thought back to the last senshi meeting. This Galena's story and the story the senshi were told were very similar. Her heartbeat quickened. It was only a coincidence, right?  
  
"They'll pay." Galena mumbled as she squeezed the flowers in her hand. Thorns cut into her hands but she appeared to neither notice nor care. Blood ran down her hand and stained her perfect suit. "They'll pay for taking *my* daughter…"  
  
~~~  
  
I closed the apartment door gently behind myself. I placed my book bag on the sofa and rushed out to the window edge. My heart leapt into my throat. It was blooming! I stared in fascination at the buds. I had succeeded! The plant was striving now. A hint of red hidden behind green foliage caught my eye.  
  
I turned the pot around. A flower had already opened. I touched it tentatively. The oddly shaped petal was soft against my fingertips. I could see why people called it the bleeding heart. The shape of the flower was like a miniature hanging heart with a teardrop shape protruding out of the bottom. The flower was a crimson red, almost as if someone had bled on it.  
  
The piece of nephrite in my pocket felt warm all of a sudden. I pulled it out and stared at the spinach green stone with one hand still on the flower.  
  
~ The bleeding heart, ~ A voice, a very familiar one, sighed. ~ How bitterly ironic and fitting. ~ Her tone matched her words.  
  
That was my voice. I finally realized it but why? Why was this happening?  
  
~ You're the last to remember. Minna has all their memories. ~   
  
I remember Rei once saying memories would make us true Sailor Senshi.  
  
~ To think the situation has deteriorated to this stage, ~ I could almost feel her shake her head. ~ Things are just spiraling out of control. ~  
  
Are you her? I mean, are you the Princess Levina?  
  
~ Very good, Kino Makoto. I am Taima Levina. ~  
  
~~~  
  
Makoto stepped back from the plant hastily, as if it had shocked her. This was not happening, as if being a Sailor Senshi wasn't hard enough. She really was the reincarnation of the Princess of Jupiter.  
  
She collapsed onto her knees as the nephrite in her hand emitted even greater light. She could feel his energy wrap around her like a warm blanket. Nephrite was trying to comfort her.  
  
She sank to the carpeted floor, for she could no longer hold back the memories that slammed into her like a great wave.  
  
*Flash*  
Levina peeked into Serenity's chamber. The Princess of the Moon just sat unmoving by the window. Her unraveled hair was like a waterfall of golden silk. Levina peered at her sister senshi with an uncertain expression. Was what they were about to do right?  
  
Kallan closed the door gently for her. "We have to do this, Levina. It's what's best for Serenity-hime."  
  
Atalanta nodded though one could see the spark of doubt in her violet eyes. "We're only going to suppress her memories for the time being."  
  
"None of us can stand to see her like this." Their leader, Celeste, hung her head. She was trying to convince herself just as the rest of them were trying to.  
  
Kallan led the group and swung open the door. Serenity turned to face them. It pained the senshi to see such a blank and unfeeling expression in her face and eyes.  
  
Kallan took Serenity's hand gently. "Have you eaten anything, Serenity-hime? You're so thin. You're going to get really sick if this continues."  
  
"Don't call me that," Serenity's words were barely above a whisper. "My name will always be Purity. Galena-okaa-san named me that."  
  
"Do you miss Terra, Purity-hime?" Celeste took a seat opposite her Princess.  
  
"Very much, Celeste. I want to see Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, Kunzite, Gemma-sama, and most of all, Galena-okaa-san and Endymion." Serenity turned her attention back to the Earth that hung in the sky, just beyond her window. "I want to go back…"  
  
Atalanta dropped to her knees and bowed her head to the floor. "Please forgive me for what I am about to do, Serenity-hime."  
  
Levina, who was standing behind Serenity, laid her hands on the Princess's shoulders. "Please forgive all of us."  
  
Serenity didn't struggle as Atalanta placed an odufa on the Princess's forehead. "Forget…" Atalanta whispered.  
  
Serenity seemed to realize it a little too late. Her brilliant sapphire eyes widened in shock but she could do nothing with Levina holding her down. Her eyelids drooped and closed.  
*Flash*  
  
Makoto was gone as soon as the bell began to ring. Usagi and Ami stared strangely after their friend but they knew where she was going.  
  
Makoto raced through the streets of Juuban. Everything past her in one colorful blur. It was almost as if she had transcended time. She could feel his hands offering her support and urging her to run faster.  
  
Galena was waiting for her in front of the flower shop. Makoto barely managed to stop without crashing into the older woman.  
  
"I knew you'd come." Galena whispered with a smug tone in her voice.   
Makoto was acutely aware of the darkness within Galena she had always denied before. This was no coincidence. This woman was indeed Galena of Terra but how? Was she reborn with the rest of them? "Why?" It was the only question Makoto's feeble mind could voice at the moment.  
  
"I'm sure you know why. You always did." Galena mumbled. "I really liked you, Levina. Out of all the Sailor Senshi, I like you best. You were always there to protect my daughter, even before you discovered she was your Princess. But in the end, you still betrayed her."  
  
"Why are you releasing the Dark Kingdom upon the world once more?" Makoto asked desperately. "Serenity wouldn't want this. She wouldn't."  
  
Galena glared at Makoto. She raised a hand as if to strike the girl before her. She held herself back and saved her rage for later. "What would you know about Purity's wants?" Her voice was deadly calm but Makoto felt her insides twist. "Fine, then tell me, Levina, did Purity want her memories stolen away? Did she want to be plucked from her simple life to be the heir to the entire solar system?"  
  
"We didn't take her memories. We suppressed them, that's it!" Makoto clutched the nephrite in her pocket in her pocket for support. She felt herself relax slightly from its warmth.  
  
Galena glared at Makoto's hand in her pocket. "You traitor, Nephrite. You betrayed Purity and me for this flagrant bitch. How dare you?!"  
  
Makoto's grip on the stone tightened even more, to the point where it might cut into her hand. She could barely contain her anger and outrage. "Leave Nephrite out of this. Stop talking as if I'm not standing right in front of you."  
  
"You are a traitor, a traitor to your Princess and my daughter. Everything I've done in the last thousand years has been for my daughter. I am the only one she can depend on now." Galena muttered brokenly. "She can only depend on me."  
  
~~~  
  
No! She's wrong! Serenity-hime has us, the senshi. She would always have us. Serenity would never side with the evil side.  
  
"Stay away from Serenity. Your evil will only taint her." I warned. "Turn back now, Galena-san and we may be able to put this all behind us."  
  
Galena's face twisted with anger and hatred. "I don't need your forgiveness. We are no longer friends, Taima Levina. I am Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom, loyal follower of the demon goddess, Metallia…"  
  
  
If you want to see a picture of the bleeding heart flower, go to www.angelfire.com/anime2/sunrise/heart.jpg 


End file.
